Still With You
by RElight
Summary: Gadis kecil itu memberitahu Jaehyun segalanya, segala hal tentang Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui. Ya, sisi lain dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun- Sekuel dari 'In Your Heart'.
1. Chapter 1

**Still With You (Sequel of 'In Your Heart')**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Cho KyuHyun**

 **Cho JaeHyun**

 **Warning : alur kecepetan,** **tidak** **sesuai EYD, and sorry for typo(s).**

 **.**

 **Annyeong, saya bawa sekuel untuk ff saya sebelumnya yang berjudul 'In Your Heart'. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun itu kembar yaa,** **jadi Jaehyun itu bukan Ahn Jaehyun. XD**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasa ngilu yang amat pada pergelangan tangan kirinya berhasil membuat Jaehyun terbangun. Ia merintih pelan sambil melirik tangan kirinya, pandangannya masih buram, tapi ia rasa ini bukan di kamarnya, bukan juga di kamar Kyuhyun. Lalu di mana?

"Bisa mendengar saya?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Perlahan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan di sekelilingnya, ada seorang perawat yang sibuk memasang infus di tangannya- pantas saja rasanya sakit, juga ada seorang dokter yang mendampingi perawat itu.

"Sudah selesai, istirahatlah. Saya akan memanggil orang tua anda."

Jaehyun mengangguk. Dia masuk Rumah Sakit? Tapi kemarin setelah pulang dari tempat pemakaman Kyuhyun ia baik-baik saja, lalu malamnya dia tidur di kamar Kyuhyun, kemudian...

"Ah, aku tak mengingat apapun." Jaehyun memijit keningnya pelan.

"Jaehyun-ah!"

Jaehyun nampak terkejut ketika Eomma dan Appa-nya datang dengan raut wajah panik.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?" Eomma Jaehyun menyentuh tangan Jaehyun pelan, kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya yang di infus. Seumur-umur Jaehyun memang belum pernah dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Pantas saja ia merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun bohong, padahal ini sakit sekali. Ishhhh..." Jaehyun meringis.

"Benarkah, tak ada yang sakit lagi?"

"Tidak. Kenapa aku bisa di sini Eomma? Appa?"

"Kau pingsan."

"Pingsan? Di mana?"

"Kau tak ingat sama sekali?"

"Tidak, memang di mana? Terakhir kali aku ingat, aku sedang akan pulang dari tempat pemakaman, kemudian aku sampai di rumah, lalu... malamnya aku tidur di kamar Kyuhyun, dan tau-tau aku terbangun di tempat ini."

"Kau tau, pagi tadi ketika Eomma masuk ke kamarmu, kau tak ada di sana. Kemudian Eomma mencoba mencarimu ke kamar Kyuhyun, dan memang benar kau ada di sana. Tapi, kau membuat Eomma panik sekali setelah itu. Kau menangis sambil meracau tidak jelas, kau juga terus memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Belum lagi suhu badanmu tinggi sekali. Eomma berusaha menenangkanmu sambil berteriak memanggil Appa, akhirnya kau tenang, tapi tiba-tiba kau pingsan begitu saja."

"Begitukah?"

Jaehyun masih agak bingung, benarkah ia memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun?

"Eomma takut sekali Jaehyun-ah."

"Dokter bilang kau kelelahan, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya butuh istirahat saja."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk.

"Sungguh kau tak apa-apa, Jaehyun?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin segera pulang."

"Ya, tapi kau harus dirawat di sini dulu."

"Appa akan pulang mengambil pakaianmu di rumah, kau di sini bersama Eomma, hm?"

"Iya, Appa."

Jaehyun memandang sang Appa hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu, kemudian beralih memandang sang Eomma. Perlahan Eomma Jaehyun mendekat, mengelus lembut tangan Jaehyun.

"Kenapa? Hm?"

"Eomma... sebenarnya aku mengingat sesuatu... tadi malam aku... seperti melihat Kyuhyun."

"Benarkah? Di mana kau bertemu dengannya?" Eomma Jaehyun terlihat tenang sambil menantikan jawaban Jaehyun.

"Kyuhyun mengajakku masuk ke kamarnya." Raut wajah Jaehyun tiba-tiba terlihat resah.

"Lalu?"

"Kyuhyun tidak berkata apapun, aku ingat sekali, wajahnya terlihat sedih."

"Tenanglah Jaehyun, mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja."

"Tidak Eomma, saat di pemakaman aku juga melihat Kyuhyun."

Eomma Jaehyun terdiam, mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan Jaehyun. Benarkah Jaehyun bertemu Kyuhyun? Atau itu hanya sebatas halusinasi Jaehyun karena dia terlalu shock?

"Jaehyun-ah, kau yakin itu Kyuhyun?"

"Aku yakin, Eomma. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, adikku." Mata Jaehyun berkaca-kaca. Tentu saja ia masih merasa sangat kehilangan, dan saat ini hatinya sungguh tak tenang sama sekali. Masa-masa ketika ia bersama Kyuhyun terus saja muncul di pikirannya. Ia juga seperti mendengar Kyuhyun sedang berbicara tepat di sampingnya.

"Iya, Eomma tau Jaehyun-ah. Eomma pun juga begitu. Sama Jaehyun-ah, rasanya sedih sekali. Sekarang, jika kau yakin itu Kyuhyun, jika kau yakin itu adikmu, maka do'akanlah dia Jaehyun-ah. Setelah kau sembuh, kita akan berkunjung ke makam Kyuhyun, oke? Kau harus yakin Kyuhyun telah bahagia di sana. Jadi, kau juga harus bahagia, jangan buat Kyuhyun sedih. Hm?"

"Mianhae, Eomma. Aku bodoh sekali, seharusnya saat itu aku menolong Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku Eomma, maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah."

"Tidak, tidak Jaehyun. Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Walaupun saat itu kau langsung menolong Kyuhyun, tapi jika jalan hidup Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi? Kyuhyun juga tetap akan pergi, Jaehyun-ah. Tapi Eomma pikir kau tak akan tega jika saat itu kau menolong Kyuhyun."

Kening Jaehyun berkerut.

"Seperti apa keadaan Kyuhyun saat itu, Eomma?"

"Hmm, adikmu sangat kesakitan Jaehyun-ah." Sejenak Eomma Jaehyun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Berusaha memutar kembali memori penuh ketegangan itu.

"Eomma tidak tau saat itu Appa-mu mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan seperti apa. Eomma seakan tidak bisa melihat apapun selain Kyuhyun yang bersandar di pelukan Eomma. Kyuhyun seperti sudah pingsan, dia menutup matanya, tapi tangannya terus saja meremas-remas baju Eomma. Semuanya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin, entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun terbaring di lantai seperti itu. Sampai di Rumah Sakit keadaannya malah semakin melemah, Kyuhyun juga tak merespon apapun pada saat itu. Dia dilarikan di UGD, dan Dokter Ahn juga menanganinya langsung. Ya, dan 30 menit kemudian Dokter Ahn keluar dan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun memang sudah menyerah, pada akhirnya. Eomma sempat masuk ke ruang UGD bersama Appa. Kau tau Jaehyun-ah... adikmu tersenyum samar dalam tidurnya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan, wajahnya juga tidak terlihat begitu pucat saat itu."

Eomma Jaehyun menjeda ceritanya sejenak, tangannya perlahan menghapus air mata yang telah mengalir begitu derasnya.

"Kemudian Eomma mendekat ke ranjang Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Appa-mu. Dan saat itu ada perasaan damai di hati Eomma, entah kenapa ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat Eomma merasa lega... lega karena adikmu sudah terbebas dari penyakit jantung-nya. Eomma sedikit merebah di samping tubuh Kyuhyun, Eomma menyentuh wajahnya, kemudian Eomma menciumnya dalam waktu yang agak lama. Saat itu semua terasa tak berarti Jaehyun-ah, tapi Eomma sangat yakin, adikmu telah bahagia di sana."

"Aku juga yakin... Eomma."

"Do'akan Kyuhyun, ya? Eomma mohon."

"Tentu saja... Eomma." Jaehyun mengangguk yakin.

Eomma Jaehyun perlahan menyentuh wajah Jaehyun, kemudian mengusap air mata yang juga mengalir di wajah Jaehyun. Eomma Jaehyun memeluk Jaehyun yang sedang terbaring, begitupun Jaehyun juga membalas pelukan hangat itu. Berharap pelukan itu sedikit menyalurkan kekuatan untuk terus menjalani hidup walau tanpa seorang... Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaehyun akan pergi ke makam Kyuhyun sendiri, dia sengaja tidak mengajak Eomma dan Appa-nya, dia hanya ingin berbicara berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Berdua? Ya, mungkin Jaehyun masih mengganggap adiknya ada di dunia ini.

Jaehyun dengan santai melangkah ke area pemakaman, suasana pagi ini sangat sunyi, Jaehyun datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya, memaksa fokus matanya bekerja lebih keras. Ada seseorang di makam Kyuhyun?

Jaehyun melangkah pelan mendekati anak perempuan kecil yang sedang berjongkok di makam itu, setelah berjarak beberapa langkah dari anak itu, Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya, tampaknya bocah kecil ini tak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di belakangnya. Namun, Jaehyun terkejut ketika anak kecil itu tiba-tiba tertawa, padahal tak ada siapapun di tempat itu selain Jaehyun dan gadis kecil itu.

"Oppa, annyeong, besok aku akan ke sini lagi."

Kata gadis kecil itu sambil terus tertawa, kemudian ia berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah makam Kyuhyun, dan tanpa sadar ia menabrak tubuh Jaehyun. Gadis itu langsung berbalik ketika ia merasa tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu, mata beningnya membulat- lucu sekali. Seketika gadis kecil itu membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, ia menatap wajah Jaehyun lekat-lekat, lalu kembali melihat foto Kyuhyun yang ada di makam itu.

'mengapa wajah oppa ini sama?' tanya gadis kecil itu dalam hati.

Jaehyun berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan gadis kecil itu, menyentuh pundak gadis kecil yang menggemaskan itu.

"siapa namamu, noona kecil?" tanya Jaehyun sambil tersenyum kepada gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"S-song Hwa Y-young imnida." kata gadis kecil itu tersendat, kemudian ia berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ya! Hwa Young-ah, oppa ingin berkenalan denganmu!" Jaehyun berteriak pada Hwa Young, tapi gadis kecil itu malah berlari semakin kencang, seakan ketakutan pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berhenti berteriak ketika melihat Hwa Young semakin menjauh, mungkin gadis kecil itu sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar makam ini. Tapi bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil itu berani pergi ke makam sendirian di waktu sepagi ini?

"ah, entahlah." Jaehyun menghela napasnya, kemudian melanjutkan tujuannya untuk melihat makam Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah. Ah, senang sekali ya pagi-pagi sudah di datangi noona cantik, hehe." Jaehyun memulai monolog-nya.

"Kau tau, di rumah terasa sangat sepi, Kyu. Bagaimana denganmu di sana? Apakah seperti itu juga? Apa kau punya teman di sana, Kyu?" Raut wajah Jaehyun berubah, air mata mulai berdesakan keluar dari matanya.

"Apa kau...bahagia? Hm?

Jaehyun tersenyum, tapi air mata-nya terus saja keluar.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis, kan?"

Jaehyun segera menghapus air matanya.

"Sering-seringlah datang ke mimpiku, setan! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu. Kyuhyun-ah, bolehkah aku pindah ke kamarmu? Rasanya nyaman sekali tidur di sana, rasanya seperti kau terus menjagaku ketika aku tidur di sana. Bolehkah? Aku tak akan memindah barang penting milikmu, emm mungkin aku hanya akan memindahkan baju-baju dan buku-bukumu saja."

Jaehyun diam sejenak, dia terus tersenyum sambil menyentuh foto Kyuhyun di sana.

"Aku pulang ya, Kyu. Aku akan ke sini 3 hari lagi."

Jaehyun berdiri, membungkukkan badannya, kemudian melangkah perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Jaehyun beruntung, 2 hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi ia bisa menenangkan diri sejenak sebelum menjalani rutinitas hariannya. Sepulang dari makam Kyuhyun, ia berencana mengemas barang-barang Kyuhyun yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun. Jaehyun sadar, ia tidak boleh terus-menerus bersedih, karena apapun yang terjadi, ia harus terus melanjutkan kehidupannya, walau tanpa seorang adik yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia beranjak menuju dapur kemudian mengambil sarung tangan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hyun?"

"Eh, Eomma, aku ingin membersihkan kamar Kyuhyun, aku berniat untuk pindah ke kamar Kyuhyun?"

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah. Apa kau akan memindahkan barang-barang penting milik Kyuhyun, juga?

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa memindahkan itu, Kyuhyun tidak suka jika aku memindahkannya. Biarkan saja di sana, aku hanya akan memindahkan pakaian dan buku-bukunya saja."

"Baiklah, pakai masker-mu. Kau mudah sekali flu, kau lupa?" Kata sang Eomma sambil memberikan sebuah masker untuk Jaehyun. Ah, Jaehyun hampir saja lupa, dia memang agak alergi pada debu. Jaehyun memang sering membersihkan kamar Kyuhyun walau tak jarang setelah itu dia flu hingga berhari-hari. Tapi baginya itu bukan masalah. Dia tak mungkin tega menyuruh Kyuhyun membersihkan kamar sendirian, adiknya itu tidak boleh berlama-lama menghirup udara kotor.

"Ah, terimakasih Eomma, aku hampir lupa."

"Perlu eomma bantu?"

"Ah, tidak. Biar ku bersihkan sendiri saja, Eomma."

Eomma Jaehyun mengangguk, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaehyun saat ini. Wanita itu tersenyum, perasaan aneh selalu menghinggapinya ketika ia melihat wajah Jaehyun, dia merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih. Bahagia karena ia masih bisa melihat wajah itu, namun di sisi lain, wajah yang sekarang ia lihat adalah wajah Jaehyun, bukan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, sulit dijelaskan.

.

.

Jaehyun memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dengan membawa 2 buah kotak berukuran cukup besar dan 1 kotak berukuran kecil. Ia berencana mengemas pakaian dan buku-buku Kyuhyun ke dalam kotak yang besar, sedangkan kotak yang kecil untuk barang-barang penting milik Kyuhyun. Jaehyun mulai membuka lemari kaca itu, pakaian Kyuhyun masih rapi di sana.

"Hm, tak ada laki-laki yang serapi ini selain Kyuhyun."

Jaehyun bergumam sendiri, Kyuhyun memang tipe laki-laki yang suka kebersihan. Perlahan Jaehyun mengambil setumpuk sweater dan memasukannya pada kotak yang tadi telah ia bawa. Kyuhyun memang punya banyak sweater, adiknya sangat suka dengan itu, sama sekali berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang sangat tidak suka baju-baju hangat seperti itu. Jaehyun tak menyangkal, bau parfum milik Kyuhyun begitu melekat pada baju-bajunya. Jaehyun tidak memasukkan semua baju Kyuhyun, dia membiarkan baju yang sering di pakai Kyuhyun tetap berada di lemari itu.

Kemudian Jaehyun beranjak pada rak buku yang ada di sebelah meja belajar Kyuhyun, ia membuka-buka sedikit buku itu.

"Hm, bahkan tugas matematika-mu ini belum selesai, Kyu. Haruskah aku menyelesaikannya untukmu? Ah, tidak-tidak, bisa-bisa kepalaku botak nanti."

Jaehyun tetap bergumam sendiri. Buku Matematika Kyuhyun memang cukup banyak, entah apa yang membuat adiknya begitu menyukai pelajaran penuh angka itu, ia bahkan belum sempat bertanya. Jaehyun masih membuka-buka buku Kyuhyun, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh dari buku Kyuhyun.

"Foto? Foto siapa?"

Jaehyun mengambil foto itu, kemudian menajamkan penglihatannya pada foto itu.

"Kyuhyun, dan anak ini?"

Jaehyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dalam foto itu tampak Kyuhyun sedang merangkul pundak seorang gadis kecil, sementara jari telunjuk gadis kecil itu tampak memegang pipi Kyuhyun, dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis dari bibir gadis kecil itu. Jaehyun mengingat dengan jelas, wajah gadis kecil itu- Song Hwa Young.

"Song Hwa Young? Siapa sebenarnya anak itu?"

Jaehyun segera menyimpan foto itu di nakas kecil dekat tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia melanjutkan mengemas buku-buku Kyuhyun. Diam-diam Jaehyun teringat akan Song Hwa Young, dia mengingat sesuatu, gadis kecil itu sempat berkata jika besok dia akan ke makam Kyuhyun lagi, dan besok Jaehyun juga harus pergi kesana, ya, Jaehyun harus tau apa hubungan Hwa Young dengan Kyuhyun.

Pekerjaan Jaehyun hampir selesai, kini ia hanya tinggal mengemas barang-barang kesayangan Kyuhyun. Ia mulai mengambil PSP di meja belajar Kyuhyun, kemudian beranjak menuju nakas kecil milik Kyuhyun, kemudian dibukanya laci di nakas itu. Jaehyun mengambil satu persatu barang di laci nakas itu, ada earphone, mp3-player, sebuah gelang hitam, foto masa kecilnya bersama Jaehyun, dompet, handphone, kemudian metronome analog kecil,

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, Kyuhyun memang sering menggunakan metronome ini untuk bermain piano, Kyuhyun bilang ia tak mau membeli metronome baru lagi, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada metronome tua itu. Jaehyun terkekeh, terkadang adiknya itu juga agak aneh. Jaehyun kembali mengambil benda terakhir yang ada di sana, tentu saja, dua buah tabung plastik bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun-Cho' dengan berbutir pil berwarna putih dalamnya. Sekali lagi, air mata Jaehyun menetes. Tangannya bergetar ketika ia mengambil benda itu. Jaehyun tau benar, hidup Kyuhyun sangat bergantung pada obat-obatan itu, tubuh Kyuhyun seakan protes jika Kyuhyun sampai lupa meminum obatnya. Kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi, pasti Jaehyun akan memastikan jika salah satu dari dua tabung itu tidak ada, itu berarti Kyuhyun tidak lupa membawa obatnya.

Jaehyun mengusap air matanya, kemudian menutup kotak itu, dan menyimpan barang kesayangan Kyuhyun di dalam lemari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Jaehyun bangun dengan tergesa-gesa, ia kesiangan. Hari ini ia berencana menemui gadis kecil itu. Jaehyun segera menyambar mantel miliknya dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan?" teriakan sang Eomma sukses menghentikan langkah Jaehyun.

"Ahh, nanti saja Eomma. Aku harus menemui seorang teman. Aku pergi dulu!"

Jaehyun berbohong, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Eomma-nya pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kemudian Jaehyun melesat menuju pemakaman, ia berharap anak itu masih di sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai ke tempat pemakaman. Jaehyun keluar dengan buru-buru, ia sedikit berlari menuju makam Kyuhyun yang jaraknya agak jauh dari pintu masuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaehyun mendesah lega, gadis kecil itu ternyata masih di sana. Dilihatnya Hwa Young tengah menggenggam sebuket bunga, dan meletakannya di sana. Jaehyun perlahan mendekat, dia ingin tau apa yang dilakukan anak kecil itu di makam adiknya.

"Oh Oppa kau datang?" Hwa Young tersenyum.

Kening Jaehyun berkerut, lagi-lagi anak itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Jaehyun merasa... ada yang aneh. Jaehyun mendekat dengan perlahan, jantungnya berdetak sedikit cepat, entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi takut seperti ini.

"S-song Hwa Young.."

Lirihan kecil dari bibir Jaehyun membuat Hwa Young terkejut, ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan dia sudah akan berlari jika Jaehyun tidak menahan tubuh anak itu.

"Hwa Young-ah? Kau Hwa Young, kan?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oppa ingin bertanya, bisakah kau menjawabnya?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, suara itu tak asing baginya, suara halus dan menenangkan itu sama seperti suara Kyuhyun.

"Ne, oppa." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Kau mengenal orang di foto itu?" Jaehyun menunjuk foto Kyuhyun yang ada di sana.

Hwa Young hanya mengangguk.

"Wajahnya sama persis seperti Oppa." Kata Hwa Young lirih.

Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemani Kyuhyun Oppa."

"Tapi Kyuhyun tidak di sini, Hwa Young-ah."

"Dia di sini, tadi dia duduk di sampingku."

Mata Jaehyun membulat. Jantungnya seperti berdesir mendengar Hwa Young berkata seperti itu. Bahkan mata Hwa Young yang berbinar itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bercanda.

"Tapi setelah Oppa datang, dia menghilang."

Lalu, Oppa siapa? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun Oppa?"

"Ah, namaku Jaehyun. Bagaimana Hwa Young tau kalau Oppa bukan Kyuhyun? Wajah kita kan sama?"

"Ada yang berbeda."

"Ne?"

"Wajah Kyuhyun Oppa lebih pucat daripada wajah Jaehyun Oppa. Dan di sini..."

Hwa Young menunjuk bagian bawah matanya.

"Kyuhyun Oppa punya tahi lalat di sini, sedangkan Jaehyun Oppa tidak."

Perkataan Hwa Young benar-benar membuat Jaehyun tercengang. Itu benar, Kyuhyun memang mempunyai tahi lalat di bagian bawah matanya, sedangkan dirinya tidak. Benarkah anak sekecil ini punya penglihatan sejeli itu?

"Jaehyun Oppa kenal dengan Kyuhyun Oppa?"

Jaehyun terkekeh, walaupun Hwa Young terlihat cerdas, tapi dia tetaplah anak kecil pada umumnya.

"Dia adikku."

"Ne? Wah! Daebak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Wajahku dan noona-ku saja tidak sama, padahal kami kakak-beradik."

"Eoh? Kau punya noona? Bolehkah Oppa bertemu dengannya?"

"Jangan! Dia sangat pendiam, dia tidak suka bertemu seseorang."

"Ah, Oppa mengerti."

Jaehyun terdiam ketika melihat pandangan Hwa Young beralih pada pohon yang ada di pemakaman itu.

"Kyuhyun Oppa, kenapa hanya berdiri di situ? Kemarilah!"

Dengan cepat Jaehyun menoleh ke arah pohon itu, tapi ia tak melihat seorang-pun berdiri di sana. Sementara Hwa Young masih sibuk melambaikan tangannya ke arah pohon itu.

"Oppa! Kemarilah, kenapa tidak mau?"

Hwa Young tampak terus berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

"Hwa Young-ah, siapa yang kau lihat?"

"Kyuhyun Oppa, di sana."

"Di mana?"

"Di bawah pohon itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, dia disana, tapi hanya diam saja. Padahal Hyung-nya ada di sini."

"Ah, Hwa Young-ah, kau mau ku belikan es-krim?"

Jaehyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian gadis kecil itu, Jaehyun benar-benar merasa takut sekarang.

"Eoh? Ne? Oppa baik sekali."

"Kajja!"

Jaehyun menggandeng tangan Hwa Young menjauh dari tempat itu. Sungguh Jaehyun agak merinding ketika melihat reaksi Hwa Young tadi. Benarkah anak itu melihat Kyuhyun? Tidak, bukan begitu. Tepatnya, benarkah anak itu bisa melihat orang yang sudah meninggal? Tidak, bukan itu juga. Sekali lagi, benarkah anak itu bisa berbicara dengan orang yang sudah meninggal?

.

.

.

.

 **Kyuhyun menatap Jaehyun dan Hwa Young yang mulai menjauh dari tempat itu.**

 **"Akhirnya kau menemukan anak itu, Hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

.

.

 **Hayo, gimana? Bingung ya? Menurut teman-teman apakah Hwa Young benar-benar mempunyai kemampuan berkomunikasi dengan orang yang sudah meninggal? Hehe.. Maaf kalau ini pendek banget, saya lagi dikejar deadline tugas.**

 **Tetep ada Kyuhyun-nya kan?**

 **Mau lanjut atau cukup sampai di sini? :D**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW-nyaa, oke! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still With You (Sequel of 'In Your Heart')**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Cho KyuHyun**

 **Cho JaeHyun**

 **Warning : alur kecepetan, gak sesuai EYD, and sorry for typo(s).**

 **.**

 **First, terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah baca ch 1, khususnya buat yg sdh Review. Saya bawa ch 2, oke langsung sajaa...**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyun terkekeh melihat lucunya Hwa Young memakan es-krimnya, bibirnya sungguh penuh dengan es-krim.

"hm, enak sekali ya, noona kecil?"

"Ne. kenapa oppa tidak membeli es-krim juga?"

"Tidak, oppa tidak suka es-krim."

Jaehyun mengambil sehelai tissue di laci mobilnya, lalu mengusap bibir Hwa Young yang penuh dengan es-krim itu. Sedangkan Hwa Young tampak tidak terganggu dengan kegiatan Jaehyun itu. Ia tetap asyik menikmati es-krim cokelat di tangannya, sesekali mata hitamnya memandang ke arah kedai es-krim itu. Jaehyun hanya bisa diam memperhatikan gadis kecil ini.

"Kenapa Hwa Young-ah, kau mau es-krim lagi?"

Hwa Young hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap memandang kedai es-krim itu.

"Lalu mengapa terus memandangi kedai es-krim nya? Atau kau sedang melihat pelayan tampan di dalam sana, eoh?" Jaehyun menggoda sambil mencubit pipi Hwa Young.

"Tidak... Hm, Jaehyun oppa?" tiba-tiba Hwa Young menoleh pada Jaehyun.

"Hm?"

"Di sana..."

Hwa Young tampak menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk di Kedai itu.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun Oppa selalu duduk di sana ketika membeli es-krim."

Tepat!

Jaehyun mulai mengerti jalan pikiran gadis kecil ini. Semakin lama Jaehyun semakin mengerti, Kyuhyun dan anak ini memang sudah berhubungan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hwa Young-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh oppa tau sejak kapan kau mengenal Kyuhyun?"

Hwa Young tampak mempoutkan bibirnya, bola matanya bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan kiri. Rupanya dia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Mungkin... 2 tahun yang lalu.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Kyuhyun oppa selalu datang ke rumahku sendirian. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia tidak pernah datang ke rumahku lagi."

Jaehyun terdiam, dia ingat Kyuhyun tak jarang pulang sendiri. Adiknya itu sering berkata bahwa ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan, Jaehyun hanya meng-iya-kan permohonan Kyuhyun itu, Jaehyun juga tak pernah curiga pada Kyuhyun. Jaehyun yakin Kyuhyun pasti bisa menjaga diri dengan baik.

"Hm. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan bersamamu?"

"Biasanya berjalan-jalan ke taman, membeli makanan, dan Kyuhyun oppa juga mengajariku bermain piano" kata Hwa Young sambil tersenyum lebar-lebar.

"Ah, seperti itu." Jaehyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oppa, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Aku sangat ingin menanyakan ini pada Kyuhyun oppa, tapi aku selalu takut."

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, hm?"

"K-Kyuhyun oppa, mengapa d-dia selalu s-seperti itu?" tatapan Hwa Young berubah begitu cepat.

"Seperti itu bagaimana Hwa Young-ah?"

"Kyuhyun oppa sering sekali diam-diam meminum sesuatu."

"Obat, kau pikir?"

"S-sepertinya."

Gelak tawa langsung terdengar setelahnya. Jaehyun tertawa mendengar penuturan anak itu. Sementara Hwa Young, anak itu malah menangis.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hwa Young-ah jangan menangis. Hm?"

"Tapi, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Dia sakit, Hwa Young-ah."

"Kyuhyun Oppa sakit?"

"Penyakit jantung, sejak kecil." Jaehyun tersenyum.

"hiks... " Gadis kecil itu makin terisak.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum, kemudian menuntun Hwa Young ke dalam pelukannya. Hwa Young menangis? Mungkinkah anak sekecil ini tau apa itu penyakit Jantung? Atau Hwa Young hanya terkejut ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun sakit?

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho hanya terpaku melihat Jaehyun masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggendong seorang... anak kecil? Jaehyun tampak tergesa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu Nonya Cho mengkuti langkah Jaehyun.

"siapa gadis kecil ini?" tanya sang ibu lirih.

"ssttttt" Jaehyun menempatkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan sang Ibu untuk tidak berbicara terlebih dahulu. Perlahan Jaehyun bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian membawa ibunya keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Hwa Young yang masih tertidur.

"aku takut dia terbangun dan menangis lagi. Kita berbicara di sini saja, Eomma."

Nyonya Cho mengangguk.

"Ah, namanya Hwa Young. Song Hwa Young."

"Mengapa kau membawanya ke rumah?"

"Anak itu... mengenal Kyuhyun."

"Apa?"

Nyonya Cho tampak terkejut ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun. Tapi sepertinya Nyonya Cho mengingat sesuatu..

 **Flashback** **...**

Pagi itu Nyonya Cho sedang memasak, sementara Kyuhyun tampak sedang berbaring di atas sofa ruang keluarga.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau tidak kuliah?"

"Aku izin, Eomma."

"Kenapa? Sakit lagi?"

"Ah, sebentar ada yang menelponku."

Nyonya Cho melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Iya, nanti siang oppa akan ke rumahmu. Kau ingin beli es krim?"

"..."

"Ah, baiklah. Kau mau tteokbeokki juga?"

"..."

"Baiklah, oppa mengerti. Saranghae.. Hwa Young-ah."

Kyuhyun memutus panggilannya.

"Ah, iya eomma. Aku merasa kurang enak badan."

"Malas atau tidak enak badan?"

"Aishh, ini benar Eomma. Tadi malam aku sampai tidak bisa tidur."

Kyuhyun membelakakkan matanya, tampaknya dia keceplosan.

"Ah, maksudku... tidak apa-apa Eomma... aku...aku hanya merasa lelah saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Eomma tadi malam? Jangan sering terlambat minum obat. Kau ini bandel sekali."

Kyuhyun menghela napas, Eomma-nya itu mulai mengomel karena khawatir.

"Lalu siapa itu tadi? Kau punya pacar, huh?"

"Aissh, itu adik temanku. Eomma berlebihan sekali."

"Benarkah? Lalu kau mau ke mana? Kau bilang kurang enak badan."

"Aku ingin mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman."

"Besok saja kan bisa, kau harus istirahat kalau sudah seperti itu."

"Aishh Eomma, aku selalu tidur cukup setiap hari, dan juga aku tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan apapun di rumah, lalu sekarang Eomma masih menyuruhku istirahat?"

"Tapi keadaanmu berbeda dengan yang lain, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil mengacak kasar rambutnya.

"Tak bisakah Eomma menganggapku baik-baik saja?"

Brak!

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya.

 **end of flashback.**

"Kyuhyun bilang, Hwa Young adalah adik dari teman-nya?"

Jaehyun mengernyit, dia teringat perkataan Hwa Young tadi. Hwa Young berkata dia mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan yang memiliki kepribadian yang tertutup. Jadi, mungkin saja Kyuhyun tidak mengenal kakak Hwa Young, kan? Jika iya, berarti Kyuhyun berbohong saat itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jaehyun-ah?"

"Entahlah Eomma, aku bingung dengan semuanya. Hwa Young, anak itu mengaku melihat Kyuhyun ketika aku di pemakaman tadi. Bahkan tadi dia memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun, dia berkata Kyuhyun ada di sana, padahal tidak ada seorangpun di sana kecuali aku dan Hwa Young. Huh, menakutiku saja. Dan anehnya, apakah dia tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun sudah meninggal? Atau jangan-jangan yang dilihat tadi hanya hantu yang berwujud seperti Kyuhyun?"

"Aishh, apa yang kau katakan? Eomma akan bertanya padanya nanti. Ah, tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya kau antar Hwa Young pulang ke rumah? Orang tua-nya pasti khawatir."

"Appa dan Eomma Hwa Young telah meninggal, mereka meninggalkan Hwa Young dan Noona-nya dengan sebuah rumah besar di dekat pemakaman."

"Ah, seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja kau harus mengantarnya pulang Jaehyun-ah, noona-nya pas-"

Praanggg!

"Ya Tuhan, Hwa Young!"

Jaehyun dan sang Eomma langsung berlari menuju kamar Jaehyun setelah mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam.

"Ya Tuhan, Hwa Young-ah. Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Nyonya Cho sambil memeluk anak 8 tahun itu dengan erat.

"Pergi... jangan mendekat... pergi!"

Kening Nyonya Cho berkerut, wajah Hwa Young benar-benar pucat pasi, pandangannya tertuju pada jendela kamar Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang menyadari itu langsung mendekat ke arah jendela, ia curiga kalau ada seseorang yang menakuti Hwa Young di sana, tapi lagi-lagi kosong, tak ada siapapun.

"Pergi... jangan dekati aku lagi!"

Hwa Young terus berteriak histeris sementara Nyonya Cho mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Hwa Young dari jendela.

"Hwa Young-ah, lihat ahjumma, eoh?" tanya Nyonya Cho sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Hwa Young.

"Ahjumma... ahjumma dia mendekatiku lagi, hikss..."

"Siapa? Siapa yang mendekatimu? Tenang, jangan takut Hwa Young-ah, ada Ahjumma dan Oppa di sini."

"Dia..."

Nyonya Cho mengikuti gerak manik hitam Hwa Young, lagi-lagi matanya menatap tajam ke arah jendela.

"Siapa? Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Pakaiannya hitam... aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya... tangannya... Aku takut.."

"Di mana dia sekarang Hwa Young-ah?" tanya Jaehyun yang sedari tadi melihat-melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Berdiri di sana... di dekat jendela." wajah Hwa Young tampak sangat ketakutan.

Jaehyun segera menutup tirai jendelanya. Lagi-lagi Hwa Young berkata aneh dan- oh jangan lupakan hiasan kaca cantik yang kini pecah setelah dilempar Hwa Young.

"Bagaimana, dia masih di sana?" tanya Jaehyun pada Hwa Young, dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Hwa Young.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa Hwa Young-ah. Dia sudah pergi, hm?"

Anak itu masih memeluk erat Nyonya Cho, begitu juga Nyonya Cho masih setia mengelus punggung Hwa Young dengan perlahan. Tampaknya anak itu sudah mulai tenang. Namun, Nyonya Cho merasa ada sesuatu yang tak asing pada perkataan Hwa Young tadi. Tapi apa?

' _ **Dia berpakaian hitam... aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya... tangannya...'**_

Mata Nyonya Cho membulat, dia ingat sekarang, bahkan sangat ingat. Nyonya Cho mencoba menenangkan emosinya. Dia akan bercerita pada Jaehyun nanti bila keadaan sudah membaik.

"Hwa Young-ah kau ingin tidur lagi, hm?" tanya Nyonya Cho perlahan pada Hwa Young.

Hening.

Hwa Young tidak menjawab.

"Sudah, jangan takut. Ada Ahjumma di sini. Ah! Kau mau sup ikan?"

Tampak mata Hwa Young yang masih berair itu menatap Nyonya Cho, sepertinya anak itu menerima tawarannya.

"Kau mau? Sebentar ahjumma akan membuatkannya untukmu, kau disini dengan Jaehyun Oppa, oke?"

Hwa Young menangguk. Nyonya Cho baru saja akan melangkah ketika Hwa Young menarik tangannya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut...Ahjumma?"

"Eoh? Kau mau ikut Ahjumma memasak? Ah, anak pintar. Ayo Hwa Young-ah, kita buat sup ikan spesial untukmu, hm?"

Hwa Young tersenyum samar, perlahan dia turun dari tempat tidur dan megikuti langkah Nyonya Cho menuju dapur. Sementara Jaehyun masih terpaku di kemarnya, dia menatap nanar hiasan kaca yang telah pecah di dekat jendela. Siapakah yang dilihat Hwa Young sebenarnya? Pertanyaan tentang mengapa Kyuhyun bisa mengenal Hwa Young masih belum terjawab.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau pergi secepat ini?" gumam Jaehyun lirih.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, apakah rasanya enak?" tanya Nyonya Cho sambil terus memperhatikan Hwa Young yang sedang mencicipi sup ikan-nya.

Hwa Young mengangguk, matanya berbinar. Tampak sekali anak itu benar-benar menyukai sup buatan Nyonya Cho.

"Ahjumma, aku ingin pintar memasak sepertimu."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, setelah kau besar nanti, ahjumma pasti akan mengajarimu memasak. Kau tau... ada resep rahasia di dalamya."

"Benarkah. Wah!"

"Sssstttt, ini hanya Ahjumma dan kau yang tau..."

"Ah, aku mengerti ahjumma, hehe.."

"Tapi Hwa Young-ah, apa Eonnie -mu tidak mencarimu? Sebaiknya kau pulang setelah ini, biar Jaehyun Oppa yang mengantar, ne?"

"Tidak! Jangan Ahjumma, dia tidak peduli padaku." Kata Hwa Young dengan santainya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hwa Young-ah?"

"Eonnie selalu begitu kepadaku, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengajakku bermain. Sepulang sekolah, dia hanya akan mengurung diri di kamar, dia hanya keluar untuk makan. Ahjumma... aku merasa seperti tidak punya kakak. Aku sangat takut ketika aku membuat kesalahan. Eonnie memang tidak pernah memukulku, tapi dia selalu membentakku habis-habisan."

"Ahh... lalu bagaimana dengan-mu Hwa Young-ah? Kau masih kecil."

"Ada banyak Ahjumma dan Ahjussi di rumah. Tapi ada satu orang yang dekat sekali denganku, aku memanggilnya Eonnie Rina. Aku memanggilnya Eonnie karena menurutku dia terlalu tua untuk dipanggil Ahjumma. Dia kuanggap kakakku sendiri. Ah, Ahjumma... apakah Ahjumma adalah Eomma Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun oppa?"

"Iya, Ahjumma adalah Eomma Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun oppa. Oh... kau mau Ahjumma panggilkan Eonni Rina? Setidaknya Hwa Young harus memberi kabar, kan?"

"Baiklah Ahjumma, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, cepat habiskan sup-nya."

"Ya, hehe.."

.

.

.

.

"Eoh, Rina Eonnie!"

"..."

"Ah, jangan khawatir. Aku di rumah Kyuhyun oppa sekarang. Bolehkah aku menginap? Di sini ada Eomma Kyuhyun oppa juga, tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir."

"..."

"Ayolah Eonnie, sekali saja. Hm?"

"..."

"Yes! Baiklah, terima kasih Eonnie. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa. Iyaa, annyeong.."

 _Pip._

Hwa Young tersenyum-senyum sambil mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Nyonya Cho. Dia benar-benar akan menginap di rumah itu malam ini.

"Eonnie-mu itu tadi juga mengenal, Kyuhyun?" tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, dia percaya pada Kyuhyun Oppa. Eonnie bilang Kyuhyun oppa benar-benar orang baik."

"Mmm, Hwa Young-ah, bolehkah malam ini kau bercerita tentang bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kyuhyun Oppa sampai sekarang?"

"Ah, Iya! Tapi kenapa aku tak melihat Kyuhyun Oppa?"

Tampak ekspresi kebingungan pada wajah Nyonya Cho dan Jaehyun. Anak ini benar-benar belum mengerti rupanya.

"Ah, dia... dia sedang menginap di rumah temannya... ah ia, dia menginap.." Jaehyun berbohong.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun oppa."

"Hehe. Emm, bisa kau ceritakan Hwa Young-ah?"

Hwa Young mengangguk yakin.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat pada saat itu, tapi aku yakin waktu itu siang hari ketika aku berjalan di sebuah taman dengan Rina Eonnie...tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun setelahnya, aku hanya mengingat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun Oppa memelukku dan aku menangis di pelukannya."

"Kau masih terlalu kecil pada saat itu. Mungkin ingatanmu belum bekerja dengan baik." Tebak Jaehyun.

"Mungkin saja begitu." Tambah Nyonya Cho.

"Lalu setelah itu bagaimana, Hwa Young-ah?"

"Em... tiga hari setelah itu, aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun Oppa lagi. Kemudian terus menerus seperti itu selama 2 tahun ini. Kyuhyun Oppa sering sekali mengajakku berjalan-jalan, membeli makanan, dan bermain-main denganku. Dia serius sekali, terkadang juga lucu. Tapi selama itu...dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang Ahjumma ataupun Jaehyun oppa."

"Lalu... ehm, maafkan Ahjumma sebelumnya. Tapi bolehkah Ahjumma bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ah, silakan Ahjumma, tanya saja."

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"Ah, itu... orang tuaku meninggal ketika aku masih kecil, ahjumma."

"Ah, begitu... mengapa mereka bisa meninggal Hwa Young-ah?"

"Mereka mengalami kecelakaan, ahjumma. Aku tidak tau seperti apa kecelakaan yang terjadi saat itu. Bahkan Eonnie ku tidak memberitahu apapun tentang hal itu. Aku mendengar berita itu dari Rina Eonnie."

"em... kau tidak apa-apa Hwa Young-ah?" tanya Nyonya Cho dengan pandangan khawatir.

"tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa ahjumma. Ketika aku diberitahu tentang hal itu, aku sempat merasa sedih sekali. Kadang-kadang Rina Eonnie mangajakku ke tempat pemakaman, dan pada saat aku di sana, aku melihat Eomma dan Appa, aku sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Tapi Eomma dan Appa berkata itu adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengan mereka, dan benar saja, setelah kejadian itu aku tak pernah melihat Eomma dan Appa lagi. Aku kemudian berpikir ketika aku melihat mereka di pemakaman, mungkin mereka memang benar-benar ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku."

"Tapi Hwa Young-ah, kau bilang tadi pagi kau melihat Kyuhyun Oppa di pemakaman juga, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Nyonya Cho penuh selidik.

"Ah itu! Aku pikir oppa sedang bercanda?"

"Hah?" entah mengapa Jaehyun merasa sangat terkejut. Apa? Bercanda dia bilang?

"Apa maksudmu Hwa Young?" tanya Nyonya Cho lagi.

"Mungkin saja Kyuhyun oppa sedang mengunjungi makam temannya, kemudian menakutiku dengan menaruh fotonya di sana, jadi seolah-olah dia yang meninggal, tapi Kyuhyun oppa keterlaluan, dia benar-benar membuatku takut."

"Tapi... Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggal, Hwa Young-ah." Kata Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

Hwa Young langsung beralih menatap Jaehyun, tatapannya sungguh tak bisa diartikan.

"Tidak Jaehyun Oppa, aku melihatnya, aku bahkan menyentuhnya. Kau sama dengan Kyuhyun oppa, jahil sekali, membuatku takut saja!"

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun oppa itu benar, Hwa Young-ah." Kata Nyonya Cho.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya, kalau Kyuhyun oppa meninggal aku tak akan bisa melihatnya! Ahjumma sama saja, menyebalkan!"

"Itu kelebihanmu Hwa Young-ah." Kata Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum pada Hwa Young.

"Ya?"

"Iya, kau bisa melihat mereka yang tidak bisa ahjumma dan oppa lihat."

Hwa Young hanya terdiam, berusaha menyerap kata-kata Nyonya Cho. Dahinya tampak berkerut, mungkin pikirannya belum mampu memahami kata-kata itu dengan baik. Lain hal-nya dengan Jaehyun, kekhawatiran tampak sekali pada wajahnya, dia takut anak kecil itu akan histeris lagi nantinya.

"Eomma, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Jaehyun pada Nyonya Cho sambil berbisik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaehyun-ah. Tenang saja." Jawab Nyonya Cho sambil berbisik juga.

Hwa Young tampak terdiam, bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hwa Young-ah, kau mau menonton drama? Kau ingin menonton bersama oppa?" tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba, dia benar-benar takut jika Hwa Young menjadi shock nantinya.

"Aku suka sekali drama, apalagi drama romantis."

"Apa? Kau belum saatnya menonton drama seperti itu, Hwa Young-Ah!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menutup mata jika ada adegan kiss-"

"Ssstttt... kajja!"

Jaehyun menggandeng tangan Hwa Young menuju ke kamarnya. Dia heran, sejak kapan Hwa Young mulai menonton drama seperti itu? Oh tidak, terlalu berbahaya untuk anak seusianya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaehyun berencana mengantar Hwa Young pulang ke rumahnya. Gadis cantik itu masih tertidur pulas di kamar Jaehyun. Semalam dia tertidur ketika masih menonton drama.

"Dia masih tidur?"

"Iya Eomma, tidurnya nyeyak sekali."

"Hari ini kau akan mengantarnya pulang, kan?"

"Tentu saja, besok aku sudah harus kuliah."

"Jaehyun-ah, kau tau, Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan hal sama dengan perkataan Hwa Young."

"Maksud Eomma?" kening Jaehyun berkerut.

 **Flashback..**

"eomma, suruh dia pergi." Kata Kyuhyun kecil yang sedari tadi merengek pada sang Eomma

"siapa Kyuhyun-ah, tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

" _ **Di sana... dia berpakaian hitam... aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya... tangannya...hikss... aku takut."**_

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Kyuhyun-ah."

Nyonya Cho kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman Rumah Sakit dengan menggendong Kyuhyun kecil.

 **End of flashback.**

"Saat itu Kyuhyun masih kecil, dia sakit, kemudian dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Dan suatu sore, dia mengajak Eomma berjalan-jalan ke taman Rumah Sakit. Setelah sampai di sana, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ketakutan dan berkata seperti itu, tapi sungguh, Eomma juga tak melihat seseorang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun."

"Eomma yakin Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu? Mungkin saja Kyuhyun hanya berhalusinasi, dia kan sedang sakit. Apalagi saat itu Kyuhyun masih kecil."

"Apa kau tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

"Eomma pernah, itu sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu."

"Apa yang Eomma lihat?"

"Waktu itu Eomma akan mengantarkan sarapan ke kamarnya, ketika Eomma sudah membuka pintu, Eomma melihat Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak kecil sambil menatap ke arah jendela."

"Berteriak?"

"Iya, dia berkata 'pergi! Ku bilang jangan menganggu anak itu!', seperti itu. Kemudian Eomma masuk dan bertanya pada Kyuhyun, Eomma bertanya siapa yang ia ajak bicara, tapi Kyuhyun tampak gugup, ia berkata ia sedang menelepon temannya. Eomma awalnya percaya, tapi setelah Eomma meletakkan makanan Kyuhyun di atas meja belajar, ponsel-nya tergeletak di sana. Tapi Eomma hanya diam saja, Eomma berpura-pura tidak tau dan melupakan kejadian itu."

Wajah Jaehyun mendadak sedih, sepertinya dia tidak tau suatu hal penting dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh dengan adiknya itu, Jaehyun tak pernah merasa ada yang aneh. Bagi Jaehyun, ini semua terlalu cepat dan juga pertemuannya dengan Song Hwa Young- anak itu seakan datang untuk memberitahu sisi lain dari Kyuhyun yang belum sempat diketahuinya.

Sisi lain dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

Mungkin saja.

.

.

.

.

·To Be Continued·

 **Happy 9th Debut Anniversary, Cho Kyuhyun! Happy 9th Anniversary Everlasting Friends! *hiks. Saya bukan ELF, saya sadar saya belum pantas disebut ELF, jujur saja, memang belum genap 1 tahun saya mengenal Super Junior, tapi yang saya tau, mereka adalah orang-orang yang Luar Biasa. :') Saya sangat menghargai kerja keras mereka, meskipun saya belum tau banyak tentang Super Junior. :') *curhat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana? Gimana? Kok jadi serem, yah? *loh. Buat yang tanya Kyuhyun-nya kok gk muncul?/tenang aja, Chapter selanjutnya Kyuhyun akan banyak muncul kok. Mau lanjut atau enggak nih?**

 **Mohon REVIEW-nya, buat saya semangat nerusin ff ini, okey? :D**

 **"annyeong"**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still With You (Sequel of 'In Your Heart')**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Cho KyuHyun**

 **Cho JaeHyun**

 **Warning : alur kecepetan, gak sesuai EYD, and sorry for typo(s).**

 **.**

 **Langsung sajaa~**

 **.**

Jaehyun membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian mempersilahkan Hwa Young masuk ke dalam. Wajah gadis kecil itu tampak muram, padahal pagi ini Nyonya Cho sudah membuatkan sarapan spesial untuknya, juga jangan lupakan jepit cantik yang kini terpasang di surai hitamnya- tentu saja Nyonya Cho yang memberinya jepit itu. Jaehyun juga langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Jaehyun tak berkata apapun, ia tau sepertinya perasaan Hwa Young memang kurang baik hari ini. Dia tidak ingin anak kecil di sampingnya ini menangis, oh seperti inilah Jaehyun, dia tidak terlalu bisa menenangkan anak kecil. Jaehyun melajukan mobilnya, beberapa menit berlalu, perjalanan terasa sedikit membosankan. Hwa Young tampak melamun, sedangkan Jaehyun berkali-kali menoleh pada Hwa Young, jujur saja Jaehyun merasa khawatir padanya.

"Oppa... oppa berhenti." lirih Hwa Young sambil menepuk tangan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terkaget ketika ia mendengar lirihan kecil dari Hwa Young, ia segera menghentikan mobilnya. Hwa Young tampak tergesa membuka pintu mobil Jaehyun, gadis itu kemudian berlari menuju pintu masuk pemakaman. Jaehyun tak tinggal diam, ia mengikuti kemana perginya Hwa Young. Lagi-lagi Hwa Young bertingkah aneh ketika sampai di pemakaman. Mungkinkah Hwa Young melihat Kyuhyun lagi?

Langkah Jaehyun terhenti ketika ia mendengar Hwa Young menangis di dekat makam Kyuhyun. Anak itu menangis sesenggukan.

"Oppa...kemarin... dia datang lagi, aku takut..."

Perlahan Jaehyun mendekat, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Sungguh, Jaehyun ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hwa Young. Kemudian ia berjongkok di belakang Hwa Young, ia baru menyadari sesuatu ketika ia melihat tangan Hwa Young, tangan anak itu tampak bergetar, Jaehyun merasa anak itu benar-benar ketakutan. Perlahan ia menyentuh pundak Hwa Young, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Dan taukah apa yang Jaehyun lihat sekarang?

"K-Kyuhyun?"

Jaehyun berbisik lirih, dan jangan lupakan Hwa Young yang tampaknya tak sadar jika Jaehyun telah berada di belakangnya, bahkan kini menyentuh pundaknya. Mata Jaehyun membulat, bibirnya bergetar. Benarkah itu Kyuhyun? Benarkah itu adiknya?

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, awalnya ia tak menyadari bahwa ada Jaehyun di hadapannya, dia sibuk memainkan bunga-bunga di atas makamnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, matanya bertemu dengan mata Jaehyun. Kyuhyun tau, Jaehyun bisa melihatnya, ya- tatapan Jaehyun mengartikan semuanya.

Mata Jaehyun terasa memanas. Wajah putih dan pucat itu, mata itu, rambut itu, semuanya, sama dengan milik Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia tampak menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"H-Hwa Young-ah, bisakah kita berbicara lain kali saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hwa Young.

"Tapi oppa, kalau dia datang lagi bagaimana?" tanya Hwa Young.

"Tidak... dia, tidak akan datang lagi. Pria berbaju hitam itu tidak akan datang lagi."

Mata Jaehyun masih membulat, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Apakah dia bermimpi? Tidak mungkin. Ini terlalu nyata di matanya. Jaehyun hanya terdiam sambil menyaksikan percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Hwa Young.

"Hwa Young-ah, aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku." kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat itu, sekilas ia kembali menatap Jaehyun.

'Hyung, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Mata itu kembali bertemu, pandangan antara keduanya sungguh sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik, berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan-

"Jaehyun oppa, kau disini! Kenapa Kyuhyun oppa selalu pergi ketika ada Jaehyun oppa? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

-teriakan Hwa Young sukses membuat lamunan Jaehyun buyar. Refleks ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundak Hwa Young.

"Lihat di sana, wah Kyuhyun oppa malah berlari ketika Hyung-nya sampai di sini. Aisshh benar-benar."

Jaehyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

Hilang.

Dia tak melihat Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau melihatnya kan, Oppa? Aku tidak berbohong, kan? Kemarin Kyuhyun oppa juga di sini, aku yakin!"

"Iya...t-tentu saja...a-aku melihatnya...iya, kau benar Hwa Young."

"Kalian bertengkar? Kenapa?"

"Ah, minggu lalu aku menjatuhkan PSP milik Kyuhyun, aku tidak sengaja. Mungkin karena itu Kyuhyun marah padaku." bohong Jaehyun.

"Uh? Kyuhyun oppa bisa beli yang baru! Kenapa harus marah pada Jaehyun oppa? Ah, benar-benar. Besok aku akan mengajak kalian makan es krim, aku ingin Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun oppa baikan. Jangan bertengkar lagi."

"Ah... iya, baiklah, besok kita beli es krim. Sekarang Hwa Young pulang, ya. Oppa akan mengantar sampai ke rumah."

"Tidak Jaehyun oppa, rumahku sudah dekat. Tidak usah diantar."

"Tidak apa-apa Hwa Young-ah, oppa... ingin bertemu dengan Eonnie-mu, Rina."

"Ah, baiklah." Hwa Young mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Rina Eonnie!"

"Hwa Young-ah!"

Hwa Young segera memeluk Rina dengan erat. Sementara Jaehyun hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat adegan itu. Pantas saja Hwa Young tidak mau memanggil Rina dengan sebutan 'ahjumma', Rina masih muda, sepertinya umurnya sama dengan Jaehyun.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo. Mari silakan masuk Kyuhyun-ssi."

Oh? tampaknya, Rina belum tau kalau Kyuhyun punya saudara kembar.

"Oh, iya Eonnie. Aku lupa memberitahu Eonnie, jadi, ini adalah Hyung sekaligus saudara kembar Kyuhyun Oppa, namanya Jaehyun. Jaehyun oppa, ini Rina Eonnie."

"Ah, maaf, saya salah. Silakan masuk tuan."

"Ah, tidak perlu memanggil saya seperti itu, panggil Jaehyun-ssi saja."

.

.

Jaehyun memasuki rumah besar itu. Rumah itu tampak sepi. Jaehyun hanya melihat pelayan-pelayan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan setiap sudut rumah mewah itu.

"ah, silakan teh-nya, Jaehyun-ssi."

"iya, terimakasih Rina-ssi."

Jaehyun mengambil teh-nya, sesekali meniup teh yang masih agak panas itu. Matanya tak sengaja melirik ke arah Rina yang terlihat memperhatikan-nya dengan serius.

"kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" Rina tergaket mendengar Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi kau mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh."

"Semua orang berkata seperti itu. Aku dan Kyuhyun memang sangat sulit dibedakan."

"Benar. Tapi dimana Kyuhyun?"

Jaehyun tersenyum- pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Dia... sudah meninggal."

"Omo!" Mata Rina membulat sempurna.

"B-bagaimana bisa? K-kapan... Kyuhyun meninggal?"

"Tepat satu minggu yang lalu."

"Oh? aku turut berbelasungkawa. Tapi, Jaehyun-ssi, bolehkah aku tau apa yang terjadi...dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Penyakitnya kambuh, dan dia terlambat...ditangani.

"Kyuhyun s-sakit?"

"Sejak kecil dia memang menderita penyakit jantung."

"penyakit...jantung? Ah, berarti saat itu..."

"Maaf? Apa yang kau katakan Rina-ssi?"

 **flashback..**

"Hwa Young masih di belakang, ini mak- Omo! Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau kenapa?"

Betapa terkejutnya Rina melihat Kyuhyun bersandar lemas di sofa ruang tamu, tangannya meremas-remas dadanya, juga jangan lupakan rintihan sakit yang sesekali terdengar. Kyuhyun mendongak, wajahnya sudah sangat pucat, belum lagi rambutnya basah karena keringat dingin yang keluar.

"Kau sakit? Ingin beristirahat di kamar tamu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, pandangannya sudah mulai kabur. Tidak, dia tidak boleh pingsan di sini.

"Bolehkah?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri, ia bertumpu pada sofa itu, seluruh tubuhnya seperti tak bertenaga. Sedangkan Rina, dia seperti ragu ketika ingin menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun dan membantunya berjalan.

"Tidak apa-apa Rina-ssi, bantu aku.."

Rina mengangguk dan segera melingkarkan tangan Kyuhyun di pundaknya. Tapi kemudian ia merasa ragu lagi, tangannya sudah hampir saja menyentuh pinggang Kyuhyun, lalu terhenti. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengetahuinya, tanpa bicara, Kyuhyun segera menuntun tangan Rina untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Jika tidak begitu, pasti dia akan ambruk di lantai.

"Akh..."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terduduk di sofa, begitu juga Rina yang ikut terhuyung.

"Bagaimana kalau ku panggilkan Jung Ahjussi saja?"

"Jangan... kau saja."

"Baiklah, perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun-ssi."

Dengan tertatih Kyuhyun berjalan sambil dipapah Rina menuju kamar tamu yang –untungnya tidak jauh dari ruang tamu. Sesekali Kyuhyun merintih, dan itu membuat Rina ketakutan. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah menolong orang sakit sampai seperti ini.

Sampai di depan kamar, Rina segera membuka pintu kamar itu, kemudian segera membawa Kyuhyun masuk. Dengan perlahan ia membantu Kyuhyun berbaring, ia juga menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih...Rina-ssi."

Rina tidak langsung menjawab, ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menyentuh dadanya, nafas Kyuhyun juga terdengar tidak normal.

'apa yang terjadi padanya?' batin Rina.

"bisakah... kau... keluar, Rina-ssi?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, silahkan tekan bel yang ada di meja. Aku keluar dulu."

Rina berbalik, kemudian menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan, ia masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan melalui celah kecil pada pintu itu. Kekhawatiran tampak jelas terlihat di matanya.

 **end of flashback.**

"Benarkah? Pernah sampai seperti itu?"

"Iya. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Aku berniat memanggil dokter setelahnya, dan ketika aku ingin menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba dia sudah tidak ada di kamar. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah pergi keluar bersama Hwa Young."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil sesekali meminuh teh nya.

"Tapi, Rina-ssi, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin ku-tanyakan padamu?"

"Iya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Jaehyun-ssi?"

"Tentang Hwa Young...apa anak itu, bukan anak biasa? Ah, maksudku-"

"Aku mengerti. Kau benar Jaehyun-ssi. Hwa Young memang bukan anak biasa, begitu juga dengan Min Young."

"Min Young? Apa yang kau maksud adalah kakak Hwa Young?"

"Benar. Tapi kemampuan itu berakibat buruk bagi Min Young, dia berubah menjadi anak yang sangat tertutup. Dia tidak mempunyai teman, hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa berteman dengan Min Young. Tapi syukurlah, Hwa Young tidak seperti itu. Meskipun... dia belum mengetahui jika sebenarnya ia mempunyai kemampuan yang tidak biasa seperti itu."

"Dia belum mengetahuinya?"

"Belum."

"Rina-ssi, apakah kau tau awal pertemuan Hwa Young dan Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja."

 **Flashback..**

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita membuat kue di rumah?"

"Jangan eonnie, aku kenyang sekali."

"Ah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau belajar?"

"Aku sedang malas."

"Ah, tidak mau juga? Bagaimana kalau menonton drama?"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau menonton drama, Hwa Young-ah?"

"..."

"Hwa Young-ah ba-"

Rina berbalik dan mendapati Hwa Young tengah terpaku. Anak itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, bahkan ia tidak sadar es krim di tangannya telah jatuh ke tanah. Mata Hwa Young menatap tajam.

"Hwa Young-ah ada apa?"

Diam. Hwa Young hanya diam dan terus menatap lurus ke depan. Pandangannya tak kosong, dia seperti sedang melihat sesuatu. Rina mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman, tidak ada yang mencurigakan di taman itu. Kemudian Rina memandang Hwa Young lagi, perlahan mata Hwa Young memerah, air mata mulai menggenang di sana. Rina yang tengah panik dan bingung hanya bisa mengguncangkan tubuh Hwa Young sambil berteriak-teriak, tapi seakan tuli, anak kecil itu hanya diam dan tak bergerak barang sedikitpun. Rina menggenggam tangan Hwa Young yang terkepal erat. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa Hwa Young melihat... sosok lain —lagi

"Hwa Young sadarlah! Jangan menakutiku!"

 _Sret!_

"Ya Tuhan!"

Rina menjerit, jantungnya hampir saja berhenti. Tanpa permisi, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki memeluk Hwa Young begitu erat.

"Jangan menatap matanya, ku mohon.." lirih laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah—Kyuhyun.

 **End of flashback..**

"Dia memeluk Hwa Young begitu erat, entah karena terkejut atau takut, tangis Hwa Young tiba-tiba pecah begitu saja di pelukan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya bisa melihat keadaan sekitar dengan bingung. Sama sekali tak ada yang mencurigakan di sana, semua orang tampak berjalan-jalan dan bersantai seperti biasanya. Sementara Kyuhyun, sesekali ia menoleh ke arah lain, terlihat sekali wajahnya yang begitu khawatir. Beberapa menit kemudian Hwa Young akhirnya tenang, tapi dia tetap tidak mau melepasakan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berkata ia bersedia mengantar Hwa Young pulang ke rumah, akhirnya aku pulang bersama Kyuhyun, dengan Hwa Young yang tiba-tiba tertidur di pelukannya."

"Tapi menurutmu...apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun pada Hwa Young saat itu?"

"Menurutku, saat itu Kyuhyun melihat hal yang sama dengan Hwa Young."

"Maksudmu, Kyuhyun juga mempunyai kemampuan seperti Hwa Young?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau tidak tau adikmu punya kemampuan seperti itu? Tentu saja, Kyuhyun bisa melihat hal-hal lain yang tidak bisa dilihat orang biasa. Itu jelas sekali, Jaehyun-ssi."

"Tapi, jujur saja. Aku tak pernah merasa adikku seperti itu."

"Apa? Kau benar-benar tidak tau? Bahkan Kyuhyun sering mengetahui sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada Hwa Young."

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, baiklah Jaehyun-ssi. Ku rasa percakapan ini akan panjang. Bagaimana kalau kau menemuiku lagi di lain waktu? Bukan aku tidak sopan, tapi, karena kau kakak Kyuhyun, jadi ku pikir, kau perlu mengetahui ini."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti Rina-ssi. Aku akan menemuimu lagi, secepatnya."

"Baiklah."

"Aku permisi, Rina-ssi."

Jaehyun membungkuk, begitu juga dengan Rina. Rina hanya terpaku melihat langkah Jaehyun yang semakin menjauh. Ia tak habis pikir pada Jaehyun, bagaimana bisa ia tak mengetahui sesuatu yang penting dalam hidup Kyuhyun itu? Atau, Kyuhyun memang sengaja menyembunyikannya? Ah, entahlah, Rina tak ingin memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

" **Hyung, maafkan aku. Kau sudah mengetahui hal itu kan? Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu secara langsung, aku...takut Hyung. Mereka menakutkan, Hyung."**

" **Sejak kapan, Kyuhyun?"**

" **Aku baru menyadarinya ketika SMA. Aku baru menyadari jika aku punya kemampuan itu, aku takut...Hyung."**

" **Lalu bagaimana dengan anak itu? Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan padanya bahwa kau benar-benar sudah meninggal? Dia tak percaya padaku, dia percaya kau masih hidup Kyuhyun, itu karena dia bisa melihatmu!"**

" **Perlahan saja, Hyung. Suatu saat dia akan mengerti."**

" **Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini, Kyuhyun!"**

" **Cukup, Hyung! Ku bilang aku masih bersamamu, aku masih bersamamu!"**

" **Apa kau tak tau betapa sakitnya hatiku melihat Hwa Young berbicara seorang diri di pemakaman?"**

" **Maafkan aku, Cho Jaehyun."**

 **Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.**

" **Kyuhyun!"**

" **Kyuhyun!"**

" **Cho Kyuhyun!"**

.

"Jaehyun, sadarlah!"

Wajah Nyonya Cho telah penuh dengan air mata, bahkan tenggorokannya terasa sakit setelah berkali-kali berteriak menyadarkan Jaehyun. Anak itu terus berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya.

"Eomma...Kyuhyun-"

"Ada apa, ada apa, Jaehyun-ah?" tanya Nyonya Cho selembut mungkin.

"Kyuhyun...belum pergi, kan? Dia masih di sini, kan...Eomma?" Nyonya Cho tidak menjawab, ia kini memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Jaehyun-ah? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Eomma...Kyuhyun...belum meninggal kan...Eomma?"

"Jaehyun-ah apa yang kau bicarakan? Kyuhyun sudah bahagia di sana. Biarkan Kyuhyun pergi dengan tenang Jaehyun-ah."

"Tidak! Eomma bohong! Kyuhyun masih di sini!" Tatapan mata Jaehyun berubah seketika, mata itu terlihat sedih dan terluka.

Nyonya Cho hanya menggeleng, air mata kembali turun di mata indahnya.

"Jaehyun-ah jangan seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa, oke?"

"Eomma bohong! Aku akan mencari Kyuhyun sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun mendorong Nyonya Cho dan berlari menuju pintu. Nyonya Cho segera mengikuti langkah Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku akan mencari Kyuhyun! Aku tak percaya pada Eomma."

"Jaehyun-ah, Eomma mohon... jangan seperti ini.."

Nyonya Cho menggenggam erat tangan Jaehyun. Sedangkan Jaehyun, dia tampak terdiam dengan pandangan yang kosong, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung dan jatuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya kini bersandar pada dinding putih itu.

"Jaehyun-ah!"

Nyonya Cho memeluk erat tubuh Jaehyun yang jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Eomma...di sini...sakit sekali.." lirih Jaehyun sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Nyonya Cho tidak menjawab, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaehyun. Nyonya Cho tau, Jaehyun tak sekuat itu menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Ini adalah hal terparah yang terjadi pada Jaehyun setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Jaehyun tampak sangat depresi, sakit, dan takut. Dia—tampak sangat kacau.

"Akh...Eomma...sakit."

Mata Nyonya Cho membulat, ia kemudian menangkup wajah Jaehyun. Putra-nya itu tampak memejamkan matanya, di tambah lagi wajahnya yang kini sangat pucat.

"Mana... mana yang sakit Jaehyun-ah?"

"Kyuhyun-ah... tolong aku, sakit sekali...ukh..."

Jaehyun semakin meremas dadanya, Nyonya Cho tampak sangat panik saat ini.

'Jangan Kyuhyun-ah... biarkan Jaehyun tetap bersama Eomma.' Lirih Nyonya Cho dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja Nyonya Cho, jangan khawatir. Tidak ada masalah serius. Saya sudah memberinya obat tidur agar dia dapat beristirahat lebih lama."

"Baiklah, terimakasih Dokter."

"Sama-sama, saya permisi dulu."

Nyonya Cho hanya mengangguk. Mata lelahnya kini tertuju pada Jaehyun yang harus terbaring di Rumah Sakit—lagi. Kini bukan hanya jarum infus saja yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya, bahkan untuk bernafas saja, dia masih harus dibantu oksigen. Nyonya melirik jam tangannya, ini masih pukul 7 pagi. Pandangannya beralih lagi pada Jaehyun, air mata itu kembali menetes dari mata sayu-nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo... ahjumma..."

Nyonya Cho menoleh ke arah pintu, tampak di sana Tuan Cho dan Hwa Young tengah tersenyum pada Nyonya Cho.

"Oh? Hwa Young-ah?"

Hwa Young yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung berlari kecil menuju Nyonya Cho. Nyonya Cho merentangkan tangannya dan membawa Hwa Young ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ahjumma...jangan menangis.. Jaehyun oppa pasti baik-baik saja."

"Tidak...ahjumma tidak menangis Hwa Young-ah. Bagaimana kau bisa tau Jaehyun sakit?"

"Aku bermimpi Jaehyun oppa sakit, dan ternyata Jaehyun oppa memang sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa kau di sini, Hwa Young-ah?" tanya Tuan Cho.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjussi, aku ingin menemani Jaehyun oppa."

"Ahjussi dan Ahjumma akan pulang ke rumah sebentar, oke? Kalau ada apa-apa tekan tombol itu." Tuan Cho menunjuk tombol berwarna merah di balik ranjang pasien.

"Baiklah, ahjussi, ahjumma."

Hwa Young melambaikan tangannya pada Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, kemudian mendekat ke arah Jaehyun, memperhatikan Jaehyun dengan tatapan lucu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu.

"Hwa Young-ah?"

Hwa Young menoleh ke arah pintu kamar.

"Kyuhyun oppa!"

"Sssttt, jangan terlalu keras, nanti Hyung bangun."

"Ah, aku lupa, hehe."

"Oppa, kata Jaehyun oppa, kalian sedang bertengkar ya? Jangan bertengkar lagi dengan Jaehyun oppa. Dia sakit, apa Kyuhyun oppa tidak sedih?" Tanya Hwa Young dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Tidak, kami sudah baikan, Hwa Young-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun asal, dia bahkan tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Jaehyun pada Hwa Young.

"Benarkah? Ah, melegakan sekali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Hwa Young.

"Hm.. Hwa Young-ah... bisakah kau memelukku?"

"Tapi, ada apa oppa?"

"Sudah, peluk saja." Kata Kyuhyun sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Hwa Young memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun sambil sedikit berjinjit. Kyuhyun kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaehyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan oppa?"

"Posisi tidur-nya terlihat kurang nyaman."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit kepala Jaehyun dan membenarkan posisi bantalnya, lalu ia kembali menidurkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun tampaknya sedikit terganggu dengan itu, terbukti dia melenguh dan keningnya berkerut, tapi setelah itu Jaehyun kembali tertidur. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Hwa Young dari tubuhnya.

"Ah, ada apa oppa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Hwa Young-ah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum samar.

"Oppa, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hwa Young kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Dia datang lagi, oppa."

"Dia yang mana?"

"Yang berbaju hitam, seorang pria."

"Ah...itu...begini. Tidak usah takut, mereka hanya muncul sesaat lalu pergi."

"Tapi dia selalu menatap ke arahku."

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja. Kau jangan menoleh, bisa-bisa dia jatuh cinta padamu, kau cantik sekali."

"Ah...ada-ada saja." Tangan kecil Hwa Young meninju pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah..aku serius, Hwa Young-ah. Kau akan jadi bintang di sekolah nantinya."

"Benarkah seperti itu? Benarkah oppa? Tebakanmu selalu benar, dan aku percaya dengan itu."

"Tentu saja. Tapi...Hwa Young-ah, bolehkan aku memberitahu sesuatu padamu."

"Apa oppa?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, ya?"

Hwa Young mengangguk.

"Kau, terkadang melihat sosok yang misterius seperti itu kan?"

Hwa Young mengangguk lagi.

"Begini Hwa Young-ah. Tidak semua orang bisa melihat sosok itu, mungkin kau dan oppa bisa melihatnya, tapi orang lain yang tidak seperti kita, tidak akan bisa melihatnya."

Hwa Young terdiam, wajahnya tampak berpikir.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Iya, lanjutkan oppa."

"Kita sama dengan orang lain Hwa Young-ah, hanya saja Tuhan memberikan sedikit hal yang tak biasa dalam hidup kita, yaitu kemampuan melihat sosok-sosok itu. Jadi... mulai sekarang, jika kau melihat sosok itu lagi, jangan takut Hwa Young-ah. Karena percuma kau berteriak ketakutan dan minta tolong, tapi orang lain tidak melihat apa yang kau lihat. Tidak perlu takut, kalau kau tak mengganggu mereka, mereka tak akan mengganggumu. Jika kau tiba-tiba melihat sosok itu, tidak usah panik dan berlari, tenang saja, tenangkan dirimu, anggap seolah kau tak melihatnya, oke?"

"ah...benarkah begitu oppa?"

"iyaaa, noona kecil." Kata Kyuhyun gemas, sambil mencubit pipi Hwa Young.

Setelahnya Hwa Young bertanya banyak pada Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang mencoba menjelaskan semuanya dengan hati-hati. Sesekali mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Hwa Young berpura-pura bingung dan seolah tak mengerti apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun. Mereka terus seperti itu selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya suara lirih seseorang menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Jaehyun membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Hwa Young dan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa!"

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun yang sadar Jaehyun mulai membuka mata, langsung menarik tangan Hwa Young agar ia lebih dekat padanya. Jaehyun akhirnya membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Dia tersenyum, hatinya lega karena ini mungkin hanya mimpi. Kyuhyun-nya masih ada di sana, bersama Hwa Young juga.

"Kyuhyun, Hwa Young, kalian di sini?"

"Iya, oppa."

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Hyung?"

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Jaehyun, suara Jaehyun sangat pelan, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia memandang Jaehyun, kakaknya itu terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Bisa kau lepaskan ini?" Jaehyun menunjuk selang oksigen-nya.

"Jangan, Hyung. Kau akan kesulitan bernafas nanti."

Jaehyun hanya diam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia sesekali memejamkan matanya, sungguh ia tak pernah merasa selemas ini sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau mengantuk tidur-lah lagi. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Tidak, aku ingin melihatmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Apakah Jaehyun menganggap dirinya masih hidup? Ah, sepertinya begitu. Tapi lihat—sadarkah jika Kyuhyun seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Ia terus memegang erat lengan kecil Hwa Young.

"Hyung, ku mohon jangan membuat Eomma dan Appa sedih."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan mencariku, jangan berkata aku masih hidup seperti itu di depan Appa dan Eomma, ku mohon.."

"Lalu aku harus mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa adikku sudah meninggal begitu?" Begitu, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hyung, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau bukan Cho Jaehyun, kau bukan saudara kembarku." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja, begitu? Hatiku sakit, sakit sekali, Kyu. Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun. Lalu anak ini, siapa dia? Apa hubungannya denganmu? Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku?" tanpa sadar suara Jaehyun mengeras, membuat Hwa Young yang hanya terdiam itu, semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku punya alasan, Hyung. Selama ini aku selalu menceritakan apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupku padamu, tapi untuk yang ini, maaf...aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya Cho Kyuhyun?!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Benarkah ini Hyung-nya? Ia rasa bukan, Cho Jaehyun bukan laki-laki pemarah seperti ini.

"Jawab aku.."

Kyuhyun masih diam. Emosinya seperti berada di puncak. Tangannya terulur ke arah Jaehyun, ia sedikit merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk Jaehyun yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Ia menangis, menumpahkan segala ketakutannya pada Jaehyun.

"Jangan paksa aku jika aku tidak ingin bercerita, Hyung. Kau lupa?"

Jaehyun juga terdiam, benar—ia lupa dengan itu. Perlahan Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun, dan diusapnya dengan perlahan. Tubuh ini, ia sangat merindukannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tenang, ia merasa Kyuhyun tak benar-benar pergi, ia percaya Kyuhyun masih bersamanya. Tapi, sekali lagi, jauh di dalam sudut hati Jaehyun, ia merasa bahwa Kyuhyun memang telah pergi, telah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Jaehyun memilih membohongi hatinya sendiri, mengacuhkan segala kenyataan yang terjadi, dan tetap percaya bahwa Kyuhyun-nya masih di sini, masih bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku." Jaehyun berkata lirih.

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya, perasaannya berubah menjadi begitu damai. Rasa itu mengalir begitu saja, membuat kesadarannya perlahan terenggut. Ia mendengar isakan Kyuhyun semakin mengecil, perlahan, kemudian hilang.

.

.

.

Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Cho telah kembali ke rumah sakit. Keduanya terlihat berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa. Begitu sampai di depan kamar rawat Jaehyun, Nyonya Cho langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dan-

"Ya Tuhan! Hwa Young! J-Jaehyun-ah!"

-terlihatlah di sana, kamar rawat itu seperti bukan sebuah kamar. Barang-barang telah berserakan dan pecah begitu saja di lantai. Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Cho sangat terkejut melihat keadaan kamar itu. Terlebih dengan keadaan dua orang di dalamnya, satu orang sedang duduk dengan tatapan kosong, dan seorang yang lain tergeletak di lantai, dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

 **Yes! Saya update kilat kali ini.** **S** **ebenarnya saya mau jujur, *ehem, sebagian kecil kisah yang ada di ff ini benar-benar nyata, dan itu saya alami sendiri. Tapi hanya sebagian keciil loh ya, yang lainnya murni imajinasi saya semata. :D Aduh duh, saya janji Kyuhyun-nya bakal lebih banyak di chapter berikutnya, janji!**

 **Saya cuma pengen tau, sebenarnya teman-teman mengerti atau tidak ya dengan ff ini? Maksudnya, apakah ff ini terlalu membingungkan? Dan kalau benar seperti itu, berarti saya harus berhenti menulis, kan? Saya sempat melihat ada 1k lebih viewers, tapi yang mau review hanya sekitar 60-an, wah... saya jadi bingung sendiri. Saya harus bagaimana, ya? *hiks.. Haruskah saya melanjutkan ff ini? Atau berhenti saja?**

 **Sekian dari saya :'D. Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini, terimakasih banyak buat yg sudah review, kalian selalu buat saya semangat!** ***bow**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still With You (Sequel of 'In Your Heart')**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa baca pesan-pesan saya di bawah yaa..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Kyuhyun masih setia menggenggam tangan kecil itu dengan erat. Keadaan gadis kecil itu terlihat mengenaskan dengan perban yang terlilit di kepalanya, juga beberapa luka gores di wajah cantiknya. Kyuhyun masih belum tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia yakin tadi keadaan masih baik-baik saja ketika ia pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Hwa Young di kamar rawat itu.

"Hwa Young-ah, bangun... ku mohon..."

"Bangun Hwa Young-ah, oppa di sini..."

"ayolah..."

Sedari tadi kalimat itu terus diulang oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan sorot mata yang tampak sangat khawatir, ia terus bergumam seperti itu.

"noona kecil, bangun..."

 _Sret!_

Tangannya bergerak!

Berhasil! Dia bangun.

"Oh? Oppa... aku mendengar suaramu." Suara lemah itu masih terdengar ceria.

"Kau bangun! Terimakasih Hwa Young-ah." Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hwa Young.

Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum.

"Merasa sakit? Mana yang sakit, hm?"

"Agak sakit, rasanya perih. Tapi tidak apa-apa, oppa." Kata Hwa Young sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang terluka.

"Maafkan oppa. Oppa tidak bisa melindungimu."

"Oppa, maafkan aku juga, kurasa.. aku sudah tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jaehyun oppa lagi."

"Ada apa, Hwa Young-ah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Dia benci padaku. Dia marah, dia memukulku dengan vas bunga, lalu mengamuk begitu saja di dalam kamar. Aku takut..."

Jadi Jaehyun yang membuat Hwa Young terluka seperti ini?

"J-Jaehyun? Apa yang dia katakan padamu, huh?"

"Dia menyuruhku pergi. Dia marah padaku karena aku yang bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidup Kyuhyun oppa mengetahui kemampuan oppa itu, sedangkan dia yang padahal kakaknya justru tidak mengetahui hal itu. Dia bilang dia kecewa padaku, juga pada Kyuhyun oppa."

"Apa? Dia berkata seperti itu padamu? Dengar oppa baik-baik Hwa Young-ah, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu, ini semua salahku. Aku menyembunyikan ini semua karena aku tak ingin Jaehyun melihat keadaanku yang aneh. Aku tak ingin Jaehyun melihatku berbicara sendiri ataupun tertawa sendiri seperti itu. Aku menyembunyikannya karena aku tak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskan ini semua pada Jaehyun. Ini bukan salahmu Hwa Young-ah, ini semua salahku. Kau jangan salah sangka. Maafkan oppa..."

"Jadi kalian bertengkar seperti ini, ini karena aku kan? Iya kan, oppa?"

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan berkata seperti itu Hwa Young-ah. Aku yang salah."

"Oppa, apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersamaku. Aku takut...sendirian..."

"Pasti, pasti Hwa Young-ah." Kyuhyun mengelus pelan kepala Hwa Young.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho hanya menatap sedih ke arah Jaehyun. Hatinya terguncang ketika melihat melihat kamar rawat itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Semua berantakan, dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jaehyun hanya duduk terdiam di atas lantai dengan tangan menggenggam vas bunga yang telah pecah dan penuh darah, dan satu lagi—Hwa Young, gadis kecil itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai dengan kepala yang berdarah.

"Kau gila, Jaehyun-ah.." umpatan pelan itu berhasil lolos dari seorang Nyonya Cho.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah menemui dokter yang menangani Hwa Young. Dia berkata Hwa Young tidak apa-apa, luka-nya tidak terlalu parah, dan dia akan segera sembuh." Tuan Cho berusaha menenangkan Nyonya Cho yang tampak sangat shock dengan kejadian ini.

"Ada apa dengan Jaehyun? Mengapa dia seperti itu?" Nyonya Cho menyerah, air mata itu akhirnya menetes juga.

Tuan Cho perlahan merengkuh sang istri ke dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah, menangislah.."

Tangis itu tak terbendung lagi. Nyonya Cho berpikir bahwa Jaehyun telah mampu menerima kepergian Kyuhyun, namun itu salah, sebenarnya Jaehyun belum mampu menerima semuanya, tapi ia selalu menunjukkan ketegaran itu di depan orang tuanya. Tidak banyak yang tau bahwa diam-diam Jaehyun masih sering menangis di kamarnya. Jaehyun gila—ya benar, gila memikirkan semua ini. Tak jarang mimpi-mimpi itu datang, mimpi-mimpi indahnya bersama Kyuhyun yang terasa amat nyata, tapi setelah ia terbangun, mimpi itu lenyap begitu saja dan hanya meninggalkan rasa yang semakin menyakitkan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menemukan Hwa Young, yang lagi-lagi membuatnya mau-tak mau harus mengingat Kyuhyun. Anak itu mengenal Kyuhyun, mengenal sisi lain Kyuhyun yang tak pernah Jaehyun ketahui. Oh, sekejam itukah dunia tega menyembunyikan rahasia besar Kyuhyun dari Jaehyun? Ia kecewa dengan semuanya. Kecewa dengan waktu yang terlalu cepat memisahkannya dengan Kyuhyun, kecewa dengan Kyuhyun yang harus punya penyakit separah itu, juga kecewa dengan orang tuanya yang bahkan tidak mengetahui kelebihan Kyuhyun itu. Jaehyun berpikir Kyuhyun benar-benar hebat, dia menyembunyikan itu dengan—sempurna.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian mengerikan itu. Keadaannya pun masih sama. Hwa Young masih tak mau menemui Jaehyun karena takut, sedangkan Jaehyun—keadannya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, dia masih tetap tak mau bicara. Jaehyun tidak tuli, ia mendengar semuanya. Tangisan ibunya ataupun bentakan ayahnya yang terdengar putus asa. Jaehyun mendengar semuanya, permohonan ibu dan ayahnya agar ia kembali, kembali menjadi Jaehyun yang kuat seperti dulu, bukan Jaehyun yang seperti ini. Jaehyun ingin membalas semua permohonan itu, ia sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa daya, suaranya seperti hilang entah kemana. Bahkan untuk sepatah kata-pun, rasanya ia benar-benar tidak sanggup.

.

Suara piano samar-samar terdengar dari kamar itu. Lagu yang dimainkan terdengar diulang-ulang. Rina yang mendengar itu diam-diam tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar Hwa Young bermain piano. Mungkin kali ini Hwa Young merasa rindu dengan piano-nya. Perlahan Rina membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Kau bermain piano?"

"Eonnie, aku bosan, dan tiba-tiba rindu dengan piano-ku. Jadi aku memainkannya."

Rina mengangguk—mengiyakan.

"Mau ku bawakan roti dengan susu kesukaanmu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih Eonnie. Nanti saja, aku masih ingin bermain piano."

"Baiklah, Eonnie ke belakang dulu."

Hwa Young tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Rina yang kemudian hilang di balik pintu. Hwa Young kembali memainkan piano-nya, tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka.

"Ada apa lagi, Eonn- oh? Kyuhyun oppa?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar sambil melangkah menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Kau bermain piano lagi? Ah, ingin kuajari lagu baru?"

"Hm, tentu saja, oppa." Hwa Young mengangguk yakin.

"Ke sini, naiklah ke pangkuanku."

Hwa Young kemudian duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Perhatikan tanganku.."

Kyuhyun mulai memainkan sebuah lagu, sementara Hwa Young tampak memperhatikan itu dengan serius. Sedikit demi sedikit Hwa Young mulai mencoba memainkan lagu yang dimainkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menilai Hwa Young dapat dengan mudah mempelajari piano, dia belajar dengan sangat cepat.

"Ah, nadanya salah. Cium aku!" Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya.

Hwa Young merengut. Itu memang perjanjiannya dengan Kyuhyun. Jika Hwa Young memainkan nada yang salah, maka Hwa Young harus mencium pipi Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya.

 _Chu~_

Dengan lucu Hwa Young mencium singkat pipi Kyuhyun, tapi ia segera menghapus bekas ciuman itu. Tangan kecilnya mengusap-ngusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lucu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku takut... pacar Kyuhyun oppa marah..."

"Haha! Aku tidak punya pacar, Hwa Young-ah.."

"Benarkah? Ya sudah, ku cium lagi saja."

"Aishh, kau suka sekali menciumku!"

"Oppa juga.."

"Kapan? Kapan aku menciummu, huh?"

"Ck! oppa, jangan pura-pura lupa seperti itu!"

"Aishh, ya sudah, ya sudah! Cium lagi kalau begitu."

Hwa Young mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak menutup matanya.

 _Plak!_

"Yak! Kau menamparku!"

"Kyuhyun oppa nakal sekali."

"Apa kau bilang? Awas kau!"

Kyuhyun memeluk dengan erat gadis kecil di pangkuannya itu. Sementara Hwa Young hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus meronta di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hwa Young-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Hwa Young berhenti tertawa. Kyuhyun masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ada apa, oppa?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu, Hwa Young-ah?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang harus kulakukan, oppa?"

Diam.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Oppa?"

Yang terdengar hanya isakan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Oppa menangis? Ada apa?"

Hwa Young tampak khawatir dengan Kyuhyun, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mendekapnya dengan erat. Ia ingin memastikan apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis atau tidak.

"Oppa lepaskan, aku ingin melihatmu!"

"Jangan, jangan melihatku Hwa Young-ah. Tetaplah seperti ini."

Hwa Young menurut, ia akhirnya diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis di pundaknya.

"Aku...merindukan Hyung-ku.." kata Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, oppa? Setiap hari kau bertemu Jaehyun oppa di rumah, kan?"

Kyuhyun semakin terisak mendengar perkataan Hwa Young. Hwa Young tidak berbohong, anak itu benar-benar belum mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun telah meninggal. Kyuhyun—mau tak mau ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak, Hwa Young-ah."

"Apa maksudmu, oppa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Mata Hwa Young mulai berkaca-kaca, tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluknya.

"Aku...sakit, Hwa Young-ah. Aku memiliki penyakit yang parah."

Air mata Hwa Young menetes. Ia ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Jaehyun padanya, Jaehyun memang berkata bahwa Kyuhyun mengidap sebuah penyakit.

"Saat itu... penyakitku kambuh... dan... aku tidak tertolong. Aku... sudah meninggal, Hwa Young-ah."

Tangis Hwa Young pecah, air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Dia menangis dalam diam.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, oppa? Kau bohong!"

"Itu benar-benar makam-ku, Hwa Young."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku masih bisa melihatmu, oppa. Bahkan aku bisa menyentuhmu.."

"Itu karena kemampuanmu, Hwa Young-ah. Selama ini Jaehyun berbohong padamu. Dia berkata dia bisa melihatku, kan? Dia berbohong. Dia tak bisa melihatku, dan tidak ada yang bisa melihatku, selain kau, Hwa Young-ah.."

Mata Hwa Young melebar. Perasaannya sungguh tak bisa dijelaskan. Ini bahkan terlalu mengerikan, bukan? Hwa Young mencoba tetap tenang, sikapnya memang lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak sesusianya, dan lagi-lagi, itu semua karena kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menemuimu secara diam-diam karena aku punya alasan. Aku tidak ingin kau dianggap gila oleh orang-orang karena berbicara sendiri, padahal kau sedang berbicara denganku. Mereka tak bisa melihatku, Hwa Young-ah. Tidak bisa.."

"Apa... lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, oppa?"

"Buat Jaehyun... bisa melihatku. Buat dia bisa memelukku, buat dia bisa berbicara padaku, Hwa Young-ah..."

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Hwa Young mengingat sesuatu. Duah minggu lalu ketika ia di Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Jaehyun, Kyuhyun ada di sana, dan Jaehyun melihatnya, bahkan dia berbicara dan memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat.

"B-bagaimana aku bisa.. melakukannya, oppa?"

"Salah satu dari kami harus menyentuhmu, agar Jaehyun bisa melihatku. Kondisi Jaehyun saat ini sedang kacau Hwa Young-ah. Dia tak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, ia hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Ia seperti tak menyadari apapun yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Kau harus menemuinya, Hwa Young-ah, setidaknya kau harus menyentuh Jaehyun agar dia bisa melihatku."

"Tunggu, oppa. Kau bilang salah satu dari kalian harus menyentuhku, kan? Ya sudah, kita ke rumah Jaehyun oppa bersama saja. Lalu Kyuhyun oppa akan menyentuhku, dan Jaehyun oppa akan melihatmu. Lalu kenapa aku harus menemui Jaehyun oppa jika dengan Kyuhyun oppa saja bisa? Aku takut jika aku harus menemui Jaehyun oppa sendirian."

"Tidak semudah itu Hwa Young-ah. Jika kita melakukan itu, memang Jaehyun akan melihatku, tapi dia tetap tidak akan percaya. Dia akan menganggapku sebagai halusinasinya saja. Tapi jika kau datang, dan kau menyentuhnya, dia pasti akan percaya Hwa Young-ah. Ku mohon, katakan hal ini dengan baik pada Jaehyun. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Hwa Young-ah. Aku tau, sebenarnya Jaehyun masih percaya padamu. Hanya saja pikirannya menolak menerima kenyataan itu."

Hwa Young hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tak mau lagi dengan Jaehyun. Kejadian itu membuat Hwa Young benar-benar takut, tapi mau-tidak mau, Hwa Young harus tetap menemui Jaehyun. Ini semua demi Kyuhyun, demi orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Apa alasan Kyuhyun oppa menemui Jaehyun oppa?"

"Masih.. banyak hal yang ingin ku katakan padanya, Hwa Young-ah.."

"Baiklah. Besok... aku akan menemui Jaehyun, oppa."

"Terimakasih banyak, Hwa Young-ah.."

"Sama-sama, oppa.."

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho menghentikan kegiatannya ketika ia mendengar suara bel.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?"

Nyonya Cho segera membasuh tangannya, kemudian melepaskan celemek yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk memasak. Ia kemudian berlari menuju pintu rumah untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Begitu Nyonya Cho membuka pintu, terlihatlah di sana Rina sedang berdiri sambil menggandeng Hwa Young.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya.." sapa Rina dengan sopan.

"Selamat pagi, apa kau Rina?"

"Benar. Saya ke sini untuk mengantar Hwa Young. Sepertinya dia ingin mengunjungi Jaehyun."

"Ah.. benar begitu, Hwa Young?"

Hwa Young mengangguk ragu sambil menatap wajah Nyonya Cho. Ia memang ragu, juga takut. Ia khawatir Jaehyun akan mengamuk lagi ketika melihatnya. Tapi Hwa Young selalu mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berkata jika Jaehyun juga menyayangi Hwa Young, samal hal-nya seperti Kyuhyun menyayangi Hwa Young.

"Masuklah, Hwa Young-ah. Nanti Eonnie akan menjemputmu lagi, oke?"

Hwa Young mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah Nyonya Cho.

"Rina, aku minta maaf atas perbuatan Jaehyun pada Hwa Young. Dia sudah membuat Hwa Young terluka."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Hwa Young juga baik-baik saja, benar begitu kan, Hwa Young?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa ahjumma."

"Baiklah, saya permisi, Nyonya." Rina mengangguk sopan pada Nyonya Cho.

Hwa Young melambaikan tangannya pada Rina, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Jujur saja, ia semakin takut sekarang. Tapi Hwa Young tau, Nyonya Cho tidak boleh melihatnya ketakutan seperti ini, atau kalau tidak, Nyonya Cho akan terus merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu.

"Ahjumma, aku ingin melihat Jaehyun oppa."

"Sekarang? Baiklah, ayo ahjumma antar ke kamarnya."

Hwa Young mengekor di belakang Nyonya Cho. Ia kemudian sampai di kamar itu. Nyonya Cho membuka pintu kamar itu dengan sangat perlahan.

"Keadaannya masih tidak berubah, Hwa Young-ah. Setidaknya berbicaralah sesuatu dengannya, walaupun dia...tidak mau menjawab. Ahjumma di dapur, jika ada apa-apa, kau ke dapur saja, oke?"

"Baiklah, ahjumma."

Hwa Young mengangguk, begitu juga dengan Nyonya Cho yang langsung kembali menuju dapur. Hwa Young tak langsung masuk, ia lebih memilih diam sejenak sambil mengamati keadaan Jaehyun yang menyedihkan itu. Jaehyun hanya duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya. Benar—tatapannya kosong dan putus asa. Hwa Young menghela nafas, ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk masuk dan menemui Jaehyun. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu, dan menutup pintu-nya dengan sangat perlahan.

Dia berjalan mendekati Jaehyun lalu duduk di samping Jaehyun. Lihat! Bahkan untuk menoleh-pun, Jaehyun tak melakukannya. Dia hanya terus terdiam seperti itu.

"Annyeong, Jaehyun...oppa..." Hwa Young berkata lirih.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja.

"Ini Hwa Young. Aku datang lagi, oppa."

"Oppa masih marah padaku?"

"Maafkan aku, oppa."

Hwa Young menoleh pada Jaehyun. Tatapannya berubah kecewa ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Jaehyun tak menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan olehnya. Hwa Young mendekat, ia mencoba menatap lekat-lekat mata itu, ia mencoba menyelaminya.

"Kemarin, Kyuhyun oppa datang menemuiku. Kau tau oppa, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyedihkan dan juga menyenangkan. Kau ingin yang mana dulu, oppa?"

Tatapan mata itu masih kosong.

"Ah, akan kuceritakan yang menyedihkan dulu. Kyuhyun oppa berkata jika dia telah meninggal. Benarkan itu, oppa? Tapi kenapa Jaehyun oppa tidak memeberitahuku, eoh? Oppa takut aku sedih, hm?"

Hwa Young menjeda ceritanya sejenak.

"Lalu kabar baiknya adalah, Kyuhyun oppa berkata jika kau dan dia masih bisa bersama, oppa. Bagaimana? Kau senang? Jaehyun oppa masih dapat melihat, berbicara, bahkan menyentuh Kyuhyun oppa."

Berhasil!

Bola mata itu bergerak. Jaehyun kini mulai menatap Hwa Young.

"Kau ingin tau caranya, kan oppa? Caranya mudah sekali, Jaehyun oppa tinggal menyentuhku saja, lalu Jaehyun oppa akan melihat Kyuhyun oppa. Mau mencoba?"

Hwa Young mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun tetap diam. Dia hanya menatap Hwa Young dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku saja yang menyentuh Jaehyun oppa, oke? Sekarang, bisakah Jaehyun oppa menutup mata, sebentar saja.."

Suara riang itu berhasil menarik perhatian Jaehyun. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jaehyun menutup matanya. Hwa Young tersenyum, dia berhasil membuat Jaehyun merespon apa yang dikatakannya. Hwa Young mendekat ke arah Jaehyun, kemudian mengaitkan lengan Jaehyun dengan lengannya. Ia juga mulai menutup matanya.

"Oppa, dalam hitungan ketiga, buka mata oppa perlahan-lahan oke? Satu, dua,..."

Hwa Young membuka matanya, kemudian terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Kyuhyun telah berada di sana sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Hwa Young. Rupanya Kyuhyun ingin sedikit mengejutkan Jaehyun.

"Buka matamu, Hyung." Kyuhyun berkata pelan.

Perlahan Jaehyun membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang duduk di depannya. Ya—itu Kyuhyun.

"Ini aku...Hyung."

Mata itu bertemu lagi. Kyuhyun tau Jaehyun sedang melihatnya walau Jaehyun hanya terdiam.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.." mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung, kau tau.. aku senang sekali ketika kau menemukan Hwa Young. Itu berarti kita masih bisa bertemu walau dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hyung. Aku tak sempat mengatakan semuanya padamu. Tapi ku rasa, kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam—ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang, bagaimana ini, huh? Maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau mengalami masa sulit seperti ini. Kembalilah, Hyung. Jadilah Jaehyun yang usil seperti dulu. Kita masih punya Hwa Young, kan? Kau tetap bisa bertemu denganku, kan? Hyung, ku mohon jangan buat hati Appa dan Eomma sedih lagi. Aku akan menjaga Hyung dari tempatku, oke? Jika salah satu dari kita ingin bertemu, maka kita harus memanggil Hwa Young. Kapanpun kau ingin bertemu denganku, aku akan selalu datang, Hyung. Kau harusnya bahagia, keadaanku lebih baik sekarang. Sakit itu... tak ada lagi, Hyung. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita hanya bisa bertemu secara diam-diam? Setidaknya kau masih bisa melihatku, kan Hyung? Tidak perlu khawatir, in-"

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Jaehyun menangis, dia mulai berkata sesuatu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung memeluk Jaehyun. Mengelus lembut pundak sang kakak. Keduanya menangis. Kerinduan itu terasa memuncak saat ini. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Jaehyun, keduanya merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Hwa Young yang melihat itu hanya bisa menangis, dalam hati kecilnya, ia juga sangat merindukan sang kakak—Min Young.

"Aku tau kau mendengarkanku, Hyung. Aku tau kau ingin sekali menangis, kan? Menangislah, Hyung. Tumpahkan segala kesakitanmu saat ini. Berjanjilah ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau menangis. Besok kau tak boleh seperti ini lagi, kau harus kuat, Hyung. Kau tak boleh menyusahkan Appa dan Eomma lagi, oke?"

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk pelan di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Dan satu lagi, ku mohon jangan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Termasuk pada Appa ataupun Eomma. Hanya aku, kau, dan Hwa Young yang mengetahui hal ini."

"Aku kecewa padamu, Kyuhyun..." kata Jaehyun lirih.

"Iya, kau boleh memarahiku, Hyung. Marahi aku sepuasmu, Hyung. Aku salah, aku yang salah. Dan ku mohon jangan salahkan Hwa Young lagi."

"Maafkan aku, Hwa Young-ah.." Jaehyun menatap Hwa Young.

Hwa Young yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun secara bergantian.

"Bolehkah...mulai hari ini...aku punya kakak kembar?"

"Tentu saja... tentu saja Hwa Young-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil merangkul Hwa Young.

.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma! Ahjumma!" Hwa Young berteriak sambil berlari ke dapur.

"Oh! Ada apa Hwa Young?"

"J-jaehyun oppa..."

"Apa... ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia..."

"Ada apa Hwa Young-ah, Jaehyun kenapa?"

"Dia.. lapar ahjumma...bisakah kau membuatkannya sarapan?"

"A-apa? D-dia lapar?"

"Iya, dia ingin dibuatkan sup."

"Dia berkata ingin sup, begitu?"

"Iya, ahjumma. Cepat buatkan sup-nya.."

"Dia berbicara padamu, Hwa Young-ah?"

"Iya, dia mau berbicara padaku. Baru saja.."

"Ya Tuhan. Terimakasih Hwa Young-ah. Kau membuatnya kembali. Baiklah, aku akan membuatkannya sup."

"Ahjumma, bolehkah aku membantu lagi?"

"Ah, boleh... ayo, Hwa Young-ah."

Nyonya Cho tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaaan bahagianya. Ia masih penasaran bagaimana bisa Hwa Young membuat Jaehyun kembali berbicara lagi, bahkan ini belum ada 2 jam setelah Hwa Young datang.

"Hwa Young-ah, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mengapa Jaehyun bisa tiba-tiba berbicara."

"Ah...tidak ada Ahjumma. Aku hanya mendekatinya saja, lalu mengajaknya berbicara, dan tiba-tiba Jaehyun oppa menyahut-ku." Hwa Young meringis. Iya terpaksa—berbohong.

"Semudah itu?"

"Iya, semudah itu.."

"Ah.. mungkin Jaehyun oppa rindu padamu, Hwa Young-ah..."

"Hehe, mungkin saja Ahjumma."

.

.

.

.

"Rina-ssi, bolehkah aku bertemu Hwa Young."

"Ah, tentu saja Jaehyun-ssi. Dia sedang di kamarnya. Masuk saja."

"Terimakasih, Rina-ssi."

Jaehyun mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan, dan tak lama kemudian terlihat Hwa Young membukakan pintu.

"Hai~"

"Oppa!"

"Bolehkah oppa masuk?"

"Masuklah, oppa.."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Ah, sedang... bermain piano."

"Benarkah kau bisa memainkannya dengan baik?"

"Iya! Tentu saja!"

Jaehyun mengangguk, kemudian ia duduk di tempat tidur milik Hwa Young.

"Coba mainkan sebuah lagu untukku."

"Oke!"

Hwa Young mulai memainkan piano-nya. Jaehyun melihat sekeliling kamarnya, dan tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu. Dia melihat sebuah foto di atas nakas kecil milik Hwa Young, ia pernah melihat foto itu. Foto itu sama dengan foto milik Kyuhyun yang pernah ia temukan di kamar Kyuhyun. Jaehyun kemudian mengernyit. Tunggu, sepertinya ia mengenal lagu ini, ia mengenal lagu yang sedang dimainkan Hwa Young.

"Hwa Young-ah, apakah... ini lagu kesukaan Kyuhyun?"

"Iya, oppa benar. Kyuhyun oppa sering menyanyikan lagu ini sementara aku yang mengirinya dengan piano. Aku suka sekali dengan suaranya. Oppa... bernyanyilah..."

"Ah, tidak. Suaraku tak sebagus Kyuhyun."

"Tapi suaramu sama dengan Kyuhyun oppa, bernyanyilah oppa..."

"Suruh saja Kyuhyun ke sini, suruh dia bernyanyi. Kau bisa, kan?"

Hwa Young menoleh. Entah kenapa ia merasa Jaehyun ingin bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Oppa ingin bertemu dengannya? Baiklah.."

Hwa Young turun dari kursi pianonya, dan berjalan menuju Jaehyun.

"Tutup matamu, oppa.." kata Hwa Young sambil menyentuh tangan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum kemudian menutup matanya.

"Hyung, kau rindu suaraku, eoh?"

Jaehyun terkaget ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursi piano milik Hwa Young.

"Ah, kau mengejutkanku, Kyu!"

"Aku di sini sejak tadi, Hyung saja yang tidak tau. Benarkan, Hwa Young?"

"Iya. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun oppa di sini. Dia sedang mengajariku bermain piano."

"Benarkah? Hwa Young-ah, kau seharusnya bilang kalau Kyuhyun ada di sini."

"Aku melarangnya!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku ingin tau apa yang Hyung bicarakan tentangku bersama Hwa Young."

"Ah, itu tidak adil!"

"Oppa! Jangan bertengkar, eoh..." teriak Hwa Young dengan wajah kesal.

"Oh, adik oppa marah eoh.." ucap Jaehyun sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Oh Hyung! Ada noona kecil yang sedang marah di sini..." kata Kyuhyun menggoda.

Hwa Young hanya merengut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama nakal!"

"Ah... benarkah seperti itu?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekat ke arah Hwa Young dan Jaehyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau menggelitikinya?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak!" teriak Hwa Young.

 _Sret!_

Dengan sigap Jaehyun menahan lengan Hwa Young, ia kemudian mulai menggelitiki Hwa Young di atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun juga tak ingin kalah, dia ikut mengusili Hwa Young yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu seperti itu, sampai ketiganya kelelahan dan akhirnya tergeletak di kasur Hwa Young. Hwa Young tampak masih tertawa, ia memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun.

"Aduh, perutku sakit, oppa! Haha..."

"Ini belum apa-apa, eoh.." kata Kyuhyun bercanda.

"Kita lanjutkan besok. Kau setuju, Kyuhyun-ah?' tanya Jaehyun.

"Oke! Aku setuju!"

"Aishh, tidak mau! Tidak mau!" Hwa Young menolak.

"Hwa Young-ah..! Jangan menolak!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun bersamaan.

"Wah, kompak sekali! Dasar kembar! Haha! Oke, besok lagi. Aku setuju."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Suasana hati ketiganya sangat bahagia hari ini. Setelah itu ketiganya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hwa Young dengan keinginannya hidup bahagia bersama Min Young dan kedua oppa barunya itu. Kyuhyun dengan khayalan dirinya tetap hidup bersama Jaehyun dan Hwa Young. Sedangkan Jaehyun, hati kecilnya ingin sekali ikut pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar ketiganya tersenyum secara bersamaan. Keinginan indah itu—ya, siapa saja pasti menginginkan itu, bukan? Lalu apa daya jika waktu memang tak mengizinkan? Tapi bolehkah kali ini 'waktu' berbuat baik? Bolehkah 'waktu' membuat keinginan itu terwujud? Seperti 'keajaiban' begitu? Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang menunggu keajaiban itu.

Jaehyun melirik ke arah Hwa Young, gadis kecil itu ternyata tertidur karena kelelahan dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun. Kyuhyun juga menoleh ke arah Hwa Young, kemudian beralih ke arah Jaehyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Jaehyun.

"Hyung.. apakah... kau... memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Mungkin saja...Kyuhyun-ah.."

.

.

.

.

*To Be Continued*

.

.

.

.

 **Wah wah review chapter 3 membuat saya terkejut! Akhirnya ada yang minta saya balas review para reader. :') Dari awal sudah berpikir seperti itu, tapi ternyata gak terlaksana. Mau balas review mulai chapter 3 kok kayaknya gak enak ya. Mau balas review dari chapter 1... gak enak juga. Jadi begini saja ya.. saya akan membalas review secara keseluruhan.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Nanakyu, Aabbccddee, kyuhae, ulfah zulfa, angel sparkyu, ApolDes, Wonhaesung Love, rpsckhalways, Ocha, jiahkim, auni, DD elf, phn19, cronos01, ilmah, diahretno, hyunchiki, jihyunelf, Sparkyubum, Kliieff19, gyu1315, kyuli99, dewidossantosleite, Awaelkyu13, MissBabyKyu, septianurmalit1, Desviana407, dewiangel, riana, alifia, Permenkaret, chotysar, Aina97, amanda, 1nt3rb4k, Retnoelf, lydiasimatupang2301, Emon204, hulanchan, wadah, shi can, kiyuh, Lydia Sparkyu Elf, kyuchoco, lily, vha chandra, moonylin, dnaaaaa, Rahma94, hyunnie02, stawberry rae, mmzzaa, dan guest. Yang merasa namanya belum di tulis, lapor! ;)**

 **.**

 **Seperti yang baru saja teman-teman baca di chapter 4, mudah-mudahan udah gak bingung lagi, yah? Hwa Young di sini adalah perantara. Kenapa Hwa Young? Silakan baca chapter selanjutnya ya.. *heheh :D . Dan, saya tegaskan—Kyuhyun di sini sudah meninggal (titik). Entah kenapa saya ingin membantu Jaehyun agar tetap bisa melihat Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya munculah Hwa Young. Hwa Young berumur sekitar 8-9 tahun. Salah satu dari mereka harus menyentuh Hwa Young jika ingin Kyuhyun terlihat. Masih ingat tentang adegan di chapter 3, waktu Jaehyun bisa melihat Kyuhyun di Rumah Sakit? Di situ Kyuhyun menyuruh Hwa Young memeluknya kan? Nah, itu supaya Kyuhyun terlihat oleh Jaehyun.**

 **Ada beberapa yang bisa menebak dengan benar siapa yang berdarah-darah dan siapa yang hanya diam melamun(?). Jaehyun di sini kecewa dengan Hwa Young. Iya jelas kecewa lah, Hwa Young yang bukan siapa-siapanya Kyuhyun saja tau Kyuhyun punya kemampuan seperti itu, sedangkan Jaehyun yang bahkan saudara kembarnya malah tidak tau sama sekali. Dan satu lagi—yang saya tau, anak-anak yang seperti Hwa Young itu memang punya pemikiran yang lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih banyak sekali kepada nama-nama yang saya** **tulis** **kan di atas. Saya memberi genre Supernatural dan Fantasy untuk FF ini, dan itu menurut pemahaman saya tentang genre FF ya.. Saya suka menulis, dan ini adalah yang kedua kalinya saya mem-publish FF, jadi mohon maaf sekali kalau bahasanya masih acak-acakan (membingungkan), karena di sini saya juga sambil belajar. Terimakasih banyak juga untuk semangat-semangat yang selalu teman-teman berikan. Maaf kalau calon siswa kelas 12 ini masih belum bisa berpikir secara dewasa. Ya, iya, saya tau semua hal itu butuh proses kan ya.. :') Dan diproses itu pasti—gak enak. Namun, semakin sulit sebuah proses, hasilnya pun akan semakin bagus kan? Dan untuk silent reader *menghela nafas* tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, saya berterimakasih karena sudah meluangkan wakunya untuk membaca FF saya. Untuk reviewers, terimakasih juga karena sudah meluangkan waktunya (lebih banyak) untuk membaca kemudian mengetik review. Terimakasih untuk yang terus mengikuti FF ini. Sekali lagi, terimakasih teman-teman, kakak-kakak, ataupun adik-adik. Dan satu lagi yang paling penting, "saya akan melanjutkan FF ini. Oke?" :D**

 **Sekian pidato(?) dari saya..**

 **And,**

 ***bow *bow *bow *bow *bow**

 **-** **12:40 AM** **-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still With You (Sequel of 'In Your Heart')**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Seperti yang telah ku katakan padamu Hyung, aku akan menjagamu dari tempatku. Kau tau, aku bisa melihat semuanya dari sini, Appa, Eomma juga kau, semuanya akan selalu kurindukan."**

 **-Cho Kyu Hyun-**

.

.

.

Jaehyun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah tergesa. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ia melangkah masuk kemudian melewati Hwa Young yang sedang bermain di ruang tamu begitu saja tanpa menolehnya. Hwa Young yang berniat menyapa akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak biasanya Jaehyun pulang dengan raut wajah kesal seperti itu. Hwa Young berniat mengikuti langkah Jaehyun yang kini berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi ketika ia berdiri, tangannya terasa di tahan oleh seseorang.

"Jangan ganggu Jaehyun, dia sedang marah." Ucap Kyuhyun serius.

Hwa Young mengangguk, kemudian kembali duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Ada apa dengan Jaehyun oppa?" bisik Hwa Young pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin ada masalah dengan temannya."

Jaehyun tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Hwa Young dan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan tingkah Jaehyun itu. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dari dapur, sekilas ia melirik ke arah Hwa Young dengan tatapan yang datar. Kyuhyun tersenyum, andaikan Jaehyun tau dia ada di sini, pasti Jaehyun akan mengeluh pada Kyuhyun. Itu kebiasaan Jaehyun, diam-diam ia bisa sangat manja ketika sedang merasa kesal.

"Ah, Jaehyun oppa sedang banyak tugas."

"Iya, kau benar. Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kyuhyun oppa juga mengetahuinya! Tanya saja pada diri oppa sendiri!"

"Sttt...! Jangan berteriak begitu, nanti Jaehyun bisa dengar, aishh... iya, iya, kau tau ketika kau melihat matanya kan?"

"Benar. Apakah Kyuhyun oppa juga seperti itu?"

"Iya, aku sering sekali mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Jaehyun hanya dengan melihat matanya."

Hwa Young mengangguk. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada pintu kamar Jaehyun yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kyuhyun oppa, kau tak khawatir padanya? Mau mengintip dari sana?" ucap Hwa Young sambil menunjuk pintu kamar Jaehyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar Jaehyun diikuti Hwa Young dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu itu, kemudian membuka sedikit pintu kamar Jaehyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kebiasaan Jaehyun ketika marah masih saja ada. Jaehyun suka membuang tas, jaket, ataupun ponselnya ke sembarang tempat ketika ia marah, dan setelah itu ia akan tertidur begitu saja. Kyuhyun tau saudara kembarnya itu benar-benar sudah tertidur, perlahan ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Jaehyun.

"Oppa...oppa.. jangan..." bisik Hwa Young pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia sudah tertidur."

"Apa? Cepat sekali... oppa yakin dia benar-benar sudah tidur?"

"Tidak percaya? Ayo lihat sini."

Hwa Young kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk di ranjang Jaehyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik bantal Jaehyun, dan ya—Jaehyun memang benar-benar sudah terlelap, dia tak terganggu sedikitpun.

"Apa ku bilang, dia benar-benar sudah tertidur."

"Lalu... kenapa oppa ingin masuk ke sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat kamarku."

"Ne?"

"Ini dulu kamarku, lalu sekarang Jaehyun yang menempatinya."

"Benarkah? Kamar ini bersih sekali, dan aku suka dengan jendela besarnya di sana."

"Iya, kamarku selalu bersih."

"Oppa selalu membersihkannya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja bukan aku. Jaehyun yang selalu membersihkannya."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Lalu apa yang oppa lakukan ketika di rumah?"

"Ku pikir, hidupku penuh dengan kegiatan tidur. Aku hanya sesekali membantu Appa atau Jaehyun membersihkan sesuatu, ah... itu pun tidak boleh lama-lama. Aku tak mungkin membantu Eomma memasak, tapi kadang-kadang aku yang mencuci piring dan Eomma selalu mengawasiku. Rasanya seperti hidup di dalam penjara yang dijaga ketat oleh polisi. Tidak boleh begini, tidak boleh begitu, aku juga harus cepat istirahat, apapun yang aku lakukan kecuali belajar pasti selalu diawasi. Bahkan Jaehyun sering berdiri di depan kamar mandi ketika aku sedang mandi. Aishh.. keterlaluan sekali. Jujur saja, aku bandel sekali Hwa Young-ah, aku sering memaksakan diri dan akhirnya sakit ketika terlalu lelah. Pikiranku seperti tak sejalan dengan tubuhku. Terkadang aku ingin sekali bermain basket dengan Jaehyun, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa melakukannya. Hidupku membosankan sekali, kau tau..."

"Tapi kenapa oppa tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang penyakit itu?"

"Tidak, aku bukan orang yang suka mengumbar sesuatu seperti itu. Jika aku berpikir seseorang itu tak perlu mengetahui penyakitku, ya sudah, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Aku tak suka jika diperhatikan secara berlebihan. Appa dan Eomma sangat membatasi kegiatanku, padahal aku merasa baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang sakit, ya.. hanya saja aku mudah lelah dan dadaku terasa sakit sekali ketika sedang kambuh."

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, mata Hwa Young sudah berkaca-kaca sedari tadi.

"Hei~ Kenapa...? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Hwa Young-ah.. "

"Maafkan aku oppa, aku sering sekali mengajakmu berlari-lari. Aku tidak tau..." air mata perlahan menetes di pipi Hwa Young.

"Ah, tidak...hei~ dengarkan oppa... pernahkah Hwa Young melihat oppa kesakitan, seperti itu?"

Hwa Young menggeleng.

"Nah, itu berarti aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Kyuhyun terkekah pelan.

Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Hwa Young, tapi Hwa Young melepasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Jaehyun oppa bisa tau.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sedang tidur. Dan kalau pun dia bangun dan melihatku juga tidak apa-apa."

Hwa Young mengangguk kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu, diam-diam ia tersenyum.

'Untung saja aku tak mengatakannya padamu, Hwa Young-ah. Memang kau seharusnya tak perlu mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Itu terlalu menyedihkan, kan?' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja Hwa Young-ah, oke?"

Hwa Young melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, ia mengusap air matanya kemudian tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Anak pintar... ah... bisakah kau ambilkan ponsel di meja itu?"

Baru saja handphone milik Jaehyun bergetar. Kyuhyun merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaehyun hari ini. Hwa Young kemudian berjalan dan mengambil ponsel itu lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan mulai membaca pesan-pesan yang ada dalam ponsel Jaehyun. Ia melihat nama-nama yang tak asing di sana, itu adalah sahabat-sahabat Jaehyun. Kyuhyun terus membaca pesan-pesan itu hingga beberapa saat, perlahan ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada Jaehyun. Rupanya Jaehyun sedang disibukkan dengan beberapa tugas yang harus dikumpulkan minggu ini, dan sepertinya ada masalah kecil dengan sahabatnya ketika sedang mengerjakan tugas. Kyuhyun memaklumi-nya, masalah kecil saja akan menjadi beban yang berat bagi Jaehyun saat ini, suasana hatinya memang belum benar-benar baik.

Kyuhyun kemudian melihat jam yang ada di layar ponsel milik Jaehyun, tak terasa hari sudah sore. Kyuhyun melirik Jaehyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun berniat membangunkan Jaehyun yang baru saja tertidur itu.

"Hyung, bangun.. sudah sore..." Kyuhyun mengguncang pelan pundak Jaehyun.

Diam. Jaehyun belum bergerak.

"Hyung.. bangun...kau harus mandi, setelah itu tidurlah lagi.."

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun melemparkan bantal ke wajah Jaehyun.

Perlahan Jaehyun membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah aku tidur lebih lama? Aku lelah, Kyu.." gumam Jaehyun pelan.

"Tapi Hyung, ba-"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika tangannya yang sedang menyentuh pundak Jaehyun di tepis begitu saja oleh Jaehyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, Hyung-nya itu benar-benar kesal sepertinya.

"Keluar sana.. " ucap Jaehyun sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Ayo kita keluar Hwa Young-ah.."

Hwa Young mengangguk kemudian menggandeng Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Jaehyun.

"Oh.. Hwa Young-Ah! Jaehyun sudah pulang?"

Tiba-tiba Nyonya Cho sudah berada di luar kamar, Hwa Young yang terkaget segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan ragu. Nyonya Cho tampak tak menyadari kelakuan aneh Hwa Young, ia tetap serius menantikan jawaban dari Hwa Young.

"Ah.. iya ahjumma... J-Jaehyun oppa sudah pulang, dia terlihat lelah sekali, biarkan dia tidur lebih lama ya?"

"Ah, tentu saja Hwa Young-ah. Kau tak apa di sini sendirian? Ahjumma akan pergi ke supermarket sebentar."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa ahjumma."

"Ahjumma hanya sebentar, oke?"

"Oke!"

Begitu Nyonya Cho keluar dari rumah, Hwa Young langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Ah, oppa, mengapa ahjumma tidak curiga sama sekali?"

"Dia tidak bisa melihatku. Hanya Jaehyun yang bisa melihatku ketika aku menyentuhmu Hwa Young-ah, karena itu jangan beritahu siapapun, oke?"

"Ah, oke!" Hwa Young mengangguk pasti.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun dan Hwa Young hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan Jaehyun. Dia sedang sangat sibuk kali ini, lihat saja sekarang—di mana-mana ada buku, juga jangan lupakan laptop yang terus menyala. Jaehyun tak mengatakan sepatah katapun walau ia tau Kyuhyun ada di sana. Mungkin kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa diganggu.

"Hyung, ada yang perlu ku bantu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Jaehyun hanya diam. Dia tetap sibuk dengan bukunya. Kyuhyun yang merasa pertanyaannya tidak di jawab akhirnya berdiri, Hwa Young tampak terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Jaehyun.

"Hyung... ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Ada. Bisakah kau diam?!" bentak Jaehyun sambil melirik singkat ke arah Kyuhyun.

 _Deg!_

"Akh..."

"Oppa!"

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, matanya seketika membulat saat ia melihat Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Jaehyun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, ia terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun tampak kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun! Kyu! Apa yang terjadi?" Jaehyun berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Jaehyun menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, tatapannya berubah menjadi sangat khawatir. Wajah adiknya itu begitu pucat.

"Ya! Kau kenapa? Apa...kau merasa sakit, huh?"

Jaehyun bingung, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih sibuk melawan rasa sakitnya. Hatinya sakit, ada perasaan sedih yang begitu mendalam sehingga membuat dadanya sangat sakit, sesak, dan entahlah—tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"K-kyu, kau ingin...obatmu, huh?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan nada yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menjawab.

"H-Hwa Young-ah, bisakah kau ambilkan kotak di dalam lemari?"

"T-tidak..." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjawab.

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, menangkup pipi adiknya itu, dipandanginya wajah pucat itu dengan sorot mata yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Hyung..." air mata Kyuhyun menetes.

"Iya, Hyung di sini, ada apa, huh? Tenang, jangan panik, ayo ceritakan pelan-pelan..."

Jaehyun mengetahui raut ketakutan yang tercipta di wajah Kyuhyun. Tangannya beralih mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu dingin.

"H-Hyung... tidak.. jangan... "

"Kyu... tenanglah... "

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan seperti ini, ku mohon... kau kenapa? Ada apa, huh? Jangan membuatku takut!"

Kyuhyun terisak begitu saja. Bukan—ia tidak menangis karena Jaehyun membentaknya, tapi ketika ia mendengar suara Jaehyun tadi, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Ini bukan sakit yang biasa ia rasakan ketika penyakitnya kambuh, ini berbeda, entahlah—rasa sedih yang datang secara-tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut. Kyuhyun takut. Takut akan apa, Kyuhyun-pun juga tak mengerti.

"Aku takut..." bola mata Kyuhyun tampak bergerak dengan gelisah.

Jaehyun mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, kemudian mengambil posisi di samping Kyuhyun. Ia merangkul pundak adiknya itu. Kyuhyun menatap Jaehyun, tatapannya sungguh membuat Jaehyun merasa takut, tatapan itu—Jaehyun belum pernah melihatnya. Tatapan penuh kegelisahan dan ketakutan. Lalu ada apa dengan adiknya itu?

"Hwa Young, bisa membantuku membawa Kyuhyun ke atas tempat tidur?"

Hwa Young terkaget, ia juga ikut panik menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ketakutan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun, Jaehyun yang menyadari itu juga ikut berdiri sambil merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur. Jaehyun juga duduk samping Kyuhyun, membiarkan adiknya itu bersandar dengan nyaman di tubuhnya. Jaehyun merebahkan kepala Kyuhyun di pundaknya, kemudian mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Jaehyun tau jika ia panik maka Kyuhyun akan semakin panik juga, ia memutuskan diam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Jaehyun merasa Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bergerak di pelukannya, ia mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar di pundaknya dengan perlahan, dapat dilihat di sana, mata Kyuhyun telah terpejam sempurna.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu?" Jaehyun bergumam lirih, sementara tangannya masih setia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Hwa Young yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Hwa Young-ah, apa mungkin kau tau sesuatu?"

"Tidak, oppa. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa Kyuhyun oppa tiba-tiba seperti ini."

"Sebelumnya, apa Kyuhyun pernah bercerita sesuatu padamu?"

"Dia... pernah menangis.. sebelumnya."

"Menangis... kapan?"

"Saat Jaehyun oppa-"

"Apakah sebelum kau mendatangiku saat itu?"

"Iya, saat itu."

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bergerak di pelukan Jaehyun, Jaehyun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah padahal matanya tertutup, Jaehyun menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, ia mengernyit, wajah Kyuhyun terasa—hangat? Jaehyun perlahan memindahkan posisi Kyuhyun menjadi berbaring. Kyuhyun juga tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padamu, Hwa Young-ah?"

"Kyuhyun oppa berkata, dia merindukanmu, dia ingin bersamamu.. oppa."

Jaehyun menatap Hwa Young dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tak tau apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia pun juga tak tau kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ketakutan seperti tadi.

"Ini... apa tidak apa-apa jika Kyuhyun tidur seperti ini?"

"Oh? Tidak.. tidak apa-apa, oppa. Dia juga sering menemaniku tidur di rumah."

Jaehyun menghela nafas, ia beralih memperhatikan Kyuhyun lagi, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mulai tenang.

"Ah, baiklah.. aku harus segera menyelesaikan beberapa tugas. Kau di sini saja menemani Kyuhyun, oke?"

"Iya. Cepat kerjakan tugasmu, oppa.."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaehyun terbangun dan terkejut melihat Hwa Young maupun Kyuhyun sudah tak ada di kamarnya. Ia tertidur di atas meja belajar karena terlalu mengantuk saat mengerjakan tugas. Untunglah hari ini jam kuliahnya dimulai agak siang, sehingga ia bisa sedikit lebih santai. Jaehyun mengambil ponselnya di atas meja, dan ia menemukan sebuah note tertempel di atas ponselnya.

' **Hyung, hari ini Hwa Young berulang tahun. Tolong berikan hadiah untuknya. Jangan kau belikan boneka atau jepit, dia tidak terlalu suka hal-hal seperti itu. Oh, iya jangan lupa minta tolong kepada Eomma untuk membuatkan kue ulang tahun.'**

 **-Kyuhyun-**

Jaehyun tersenyum setelah membaca note itu. Ia sudah menyangka itu pasti dari Kyuhyun. Jaehyun mengambil ponsel dan tasnya, kemudian melangkah keluar kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, Jaehyun menghampiri Nyonya Cho yang sedang memasak.

"Eomma..?"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Nyonya Cho melirik sekilas ke arah Jaehyun.

"Hwa Young, kapan dia pulang?"

"Ah...tadi pagi-pagi sekali Rina menjemputnya."

"Oh..begitu ya. Eomma.. bisakah aku meminta tolong sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, katakan saja Jaehyun-ah."

"Buatkan kue ulang tahun untuk Hwa Young. Ia berulang tahun hari ini."

"Ah.. benarkah?" Nyonya Cho tersenyum.

"Iya. Eomma... tolong hias yang cantik, ya? Ah...dan satu lagi, setauku dia suka warna putih."

"Tentu saja, Eomma akan buatkan kue spesial untuknya. Tapi, di mana kau akan merayakannya?"

"Ah.. dirumahnya saja Eomma."

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja? Kita undang Rina juga, kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan di sini."

"Ah...benar-benar.. iya, di sini saja Eomma."

Jaehyun meringis. Sebenarnya dia ingin merayakannya diam-diam bersama Kyuhyun dan Hwa Young saja, tapi bagaimana lagi, Jaehyun tak ingin sang Eomma curiga.

"Nanti kau suruh Rina datang ke sini dulu. Kau pulang kuliah sore, kan?"

"Iya, sekitar jam 3 sore."

"Nanti hubungi Rina, suruh dia datang untuk membantu Eomma, oke? Lalu ketika persiapannya sudah siap, Eomma akan menghubungimu dan bawa Hwa Young ke sini. Oh ya, jangan mengatakan apapun dulu padanya."

"Aku mengerti, Eomma. Tapi... Eomma, apa yang harus ku berikan padanya, huh? Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak terlalu suka dengan boneka atau jepit rambut seperti itu, lalu aku harus membelikan apa?"

"Apa katamu, Kyuhyun?"

 _ **Ceroboh sekali kau, Jaehyun!**_

"Ah...maksudku...ah Eomma, aku sudah terlambat. Aku berangkat dulu, Eomma!"

Jaehyun bergegas mengambil tas nya dan berlari secepat kilat menjauhi Nyonya Cho. Ia kemudian memasuki mobilnya. Jaehyun merutuki perbuatannya. Padahal dia sudah sangat berhati-hati. Jaehyun hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

" **Aishh, apakah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi bisa hilang dengan memukul kepala? Begitu, Cho Jaehyun? Aish, Hyung..kau bodoh sekali!" kata Kyuhyun kesal.**

Apa? Kyuhyun? –Ya, sedari tadi Kyuhyun mengikuti Jaehyun. Awalnya ia hanya ingin memastikan Jaehyun membaca note yang telah ia letakkan di ponselnya, tapi karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, Kyuhyun akhirnya memustuskan untuk tetap mengikuti Jaehyun. Dan saat ini, ia sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Jaehyun.

"Aishh, ya sudah nanti ku tanya Rina saja."

" **Aigoo.. ada apa denganmu Hyung? Apa kau tak berpikiran untuk membelikan sesuatu seperti baju atau apa, begitu?"**

Jaehyun sudah akan melajukan mobilnya ketika ponselnya terdengar berdering. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut, siapakah yang menelpon Jaehyun sepagi ini?

"Iya? Ada apa?"

'Kenapa kau belum datang?'

Jaehyun melirik jam tangannya.

"Ini masih jam 7 dan kelas kita dimulai jam 8, kau lupa?"

'Bagaimana dengan tugasnya? Kita masih harus mencari materi lain di perpustakaan!'

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencarinya, huh? Bukankah kita sudah membagi tugas?"

'Sudah ku katakan kemarin aku ada urusan dengan appaku! Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya!'

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh yang lain untuk mencarinya? Kenapa harus denganku, aku sudah mencari sebagian besar materinya, lalu aku juga yang merangkum semuanya. Sekarang kau masih menyuruhku mencari materi lagi?!"

'Kau ketua kelompok, seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab!'

 _Pip._

"Halo? Hyukjae? Lee Hyukjae? Aishh...!"

Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Anggota kelompoknya bernama Lee Hyukjae itu selalu membuat masalah. Dan sialnya, Jaehyun ditunjuk menjadi anggota kelompok yang berarti dia harus bertanggung jawab dalam urusan kelompoknya. Jaehyun menghela nafas, ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju kampus.

" **Tak bisakah kau tidak seperti itu, Hyung? Biarkan saja dia yang mengerjakannya! Mau-maunya mengalah dan menerima di suruh-suruh seperti itu. Apalagi hanya kau sendiri yang mengerjakan semuanya."**

Jaehyun mengernyit, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke kursi belakang mobilnya sekilas. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget ketika Jaehyun menoleh tepat ke arahnya.

" **Oh? Apakah Hyung bisa melihatku?" gumam Kyuhyun.**

Jaehyun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Ah, aku pasti sudah gila! Tapi tadi samar-samar aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau ada di sini sekarang, huh?" Jaehyun melihat ke arah belakang melalui kaca mobilnya, matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Benarkah Jaehyun mendengar suara Kyuhyun? Oh! Ada apa ini?

"Ah, kau ada di sini kan? Ah, aku tak peduli kau sedang duduk di mana, tapi dengarkan aku bercerita ya Kyu. Kau tau Lee Hyukjae, kan? Anak nakal itu membuat ulah lagi, kau tau? Kemarin dia hampir saja dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah karena dia berkelahi di lapangan basket. Saat itu pertandingan sedang berlangsung, dan karena ia terlalu emosi, dia memukul pemain lawan habis-habisan. Dan kau tau Kyu, dia sedang satu kelompok denganku sekarang. Aishh.. ingin sekali aku memukul wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu! Dia tak mau mengerjakan bagiannya, dia selau beralasan saja. Ah,sudahlah. Dia benar-benar membuatku pusing."

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya, tangannya mengepal kuat. Air matanya telah mengalir dengan sangat deras.

" **Hentikan... H-Hyung...** **K-kumohon, j-jangan bicara..."**

Rasa itu datang lagi, perasaan yang entah Kyuhyun juga tak tau apa. Dia merasa sangat sedih ketika ia mendengar suara Jaehyun. Kepalanya sakit, ia seperti mendengar suara Jaehyun yang lain, suara Jaehyun yang terdengar lirih dan lemah. Suara itu terus saja terdengar ketika Jaehyun berbicara.

"Oh, iya Kyu.. aku harus memberi hadiah apa pada Hwa Young. Ah tolonglah Kyu, aku tidak tau apa yang dia suka. Di laci ada sebuah note dan pulpen, kau bisa menuliskannya di sana, oke? Aku akan ke kelas dulu." Jaehyun kembali melirik kursi bagian belakang mobilnya kemudian ia keluar dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Kyuhyun juga tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Ia menangis sambil melihat Jaehyun yang sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya. Dengan tangan bergetar Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah note dan pulpen dari laci mobil Jaehyun. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menuliskan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Rina tampak sibuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia bawa ke rumah Nyonya Cho. Satu jam yang lalu Jaehyun menghubungi Rina. Jaehyun menyuruh Rina datang ke rumahnya untuk membantu Nyonya Cho menyiapkan sebuah pesta kecil untuk Hwa Young. Awalnya Rina sudah berniat akan membuat pesta sendiri di rumah, tapi setelah ia mendengar perkataan Jaehyun tadi, ia berubah pikiran. Rina pikir lebih baik memang begitu, jadi ia tidak sendirian menyiapkan pesta untuk Hwa Young. Rina mengemas segala hal yang telah ia siapkan untuk pesta Hwa Young secara diam-diam di kamarnya, ia tak ingin Hwa Young mengetahuinya. Tak beberapa lama, Rina telah siap pergi ke rumah Nyonya Cho. Rina keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Hwa Young sedang menonton TV.

"Eonnie, kau akan kemana? Dan apa itu?" tunjuk Hwa Young pada kotak yang sedang dibawa Rina.

"Ah, Ini buku-buku milik Nyonya Song yang sudah lama tersimpan di gudang. Bibi Jung berkata lebih baik aku membawanya ke perpustakaan kota, dan tentu saja, aku akan membawanya ke sana Hwa Young-ah" Rina tersenyum, ia menjawab dengan santai karena ia sudah menyiapkan alasan itu agar Hwa Young tidak curiga.

"Milik Eomma? Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku pergi dulu Hwa Young-ah. Jika butuh sesuatu panggil Bibi Jung saja, ya?"

"Ne. Hati-hati Eonnie!"

"Aku pergi Hwa Young-ah!" teriak Rina.

Alasan Rina berhasil membuat Hwa Young percaya. Nyonya Song—eomma Hwa Young itu memang senang membaca sejak kecil, dan wajar jika banyak buku-buku milik Nyonya Song yang tersimpan di gudang. Hwa Young terlihat tak curiga akan apapun, ia tau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, tapi Hwa Young sudah terbiasa tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dua tahun terakhir, semenjak ia mengenal Kyuhyun, ia pasti dibawa Kyuhyun ke suatu tempat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Bukan di restoran ataupun di tempat bermain anak-anak, Kyuhyun biasa mengajaknya ke tepi sungai atau ke daerah bukit. Hwa Young sangat senang walaupun Kyuhyun hanya mengajaknya ke tempat seperti itu, gadis kecil ini suka dengan ketenangan, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tau dirinya tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Hwa Young, dan lagi-lagi itu karena kesehatannya—lebih tepatnya karena kondisinya yang tak memungkinkan.

Hwa Young tampak sedang menikmati roti dan susu yang telah dibuatkan Rina. Ia juga tengah asyik menonton TV ketika ia melihat Min Young—kakaknya, keluar dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya Min Young diam-diam. Tidak seperti biasanya, kakaknya yang sedang duduk di bangku SMA itu tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, ia kali ini mengenakan sebuah pakaian santai. Hwa Young yang melihat ke-tidak-biasaan itu langsung bersuara.

"Eonnie, kau akan kemana? Kenapa tak memakai seragam sekolahmu?"

Min Young menoleh ke arah Hwa Young, mata hitam itu berkilat, mata tajam yang sama dengan milik Hwa Young. Min Young mempunyai wajah yang cantik, sorot matanya yang tegas dan tajam, bibirnya yang kecil, dan kulitnya yang putih itu tampak membuatnya sempurna, tapi sayang, predikat 'sempurna' itu seakan hilang jika kita melihat sikapnya. Min Young adalah gadis yang pintar di sekolahnya, ia selalu mendapat juara umum, tapi satu hal yang membuat orang enggan mengenal remaja cantik ini—dia tertutup, sangat tertutup, lebih tepatnya.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Kau tak perlu tau."

Singkat. Ya—seperti itulah jawaban yang dikatakan Min Young pada adik kandungnya. Tidak ada candaan, tidak ada bentakan, hanya ada kalimat dengan nada yang sangat datar. Hwa Young hanya terdiam, ia sudah biasa seperti ini. Tapi rupanya Hwa Young menemukan sesuatu, sebuah gelang berwarna perak melingkar di tangan Min Young. Hwa Young terdiam berpikir, sejauh yang ia tau, Min Young sama sekali tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu, bahkan jam tangan pun Min Young tak pernah memakainya. Bibir Hwa Young sedikit terangkat.

'Apakah kau mulai berubah, Eonnie?' katanya Hwa Young dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae, bisakah kali ini saja kau turuti permintaanku?"

"Ck! Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau?"

"Rangkum semua materi yang sudah kutandai di buku ini, besok serahkan file-nya padaku. Oke?"

"Aishh.. kenapa harus besok?"

"Apa kau tak tau besok hari terakhir mengumpulkan itu ke Pak Choi?"

"Apa? Kau jangan bohong, huh?"

"Terserahmu sajalah. Pikirkan saja kenapa aku harus berbohong."

Jaehyun beranjak dari bangkunya dan melangkah ke luar kelas dengan wajah sangat kesal.

"Ya! Jaehyun-ah! Tunggu!"

Jaehyun akhirnya berhenti di depan mobilnya.

"Oke..oke.. akan ku kerjakan. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak selesai? Aku ada-"

"Aku juga banyak urusan Hyukjae. Aku pergi!"

Tanpa menunggu bantahan dari temannya itu, Jaehyun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Hyukjae yang tampak mematung.

"Aishh... " Hyukjae berdecak kesal.

.

Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah toko pakaian anak-anak. Ia sudah memutuskan membeli sebuah baju untuk Hwa Young. Jaehyun tersenyum ketika ia menemukan sebuah note kecil di kursi mobilnya, ia membaca note itu.

' **Hyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Makan yang benar, istirahat yang cukup, jika selesai kuliah langsung pulang saja, tidak perlu ke mana-mana lagi. Untuk sementara, lebih berhati-hatilah selama di luar rumah. Aku menyayangimu' -CKH-**

"Hah? Apa maksud bocah ini, huh? Tadi aku meminta sarannya untuk membantu ku mencari hadiah Hwa Young, tapi kenapa malah menulis kalimat seperti ini?"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan itu lebih dalam dan segera masuk ke dalam toko pakaian itu. Jaehyun terkejut begitu masuk di toko itu, maklum saja, ia tak pernah datang ke tempat seperti ini. Pakaian di sana terlihat bagus-bagus. Ia diberitahu Rina untuk datang ke toko ini, Rina berkata ia sering ke sini untuk membelikan Hwa Young baju. Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut toko, ia ingin membelikan Hwa Young sebuah dress santai berwarna putih—kesukaannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Aku ingin baju putih di sana."

"Baiklah, silakan melihat-lihat dulu."

Jaehyun tampak mengamati dress yang ada pada baris itu.

"Cobalah ini, koleksi terbaru toko kami."

Jaehyun melihat pakaian yang ditunjukkan pelayan itu. Terlihat bagus memang, sweater berwarna pink dengan hiasan berkelip di sekitar pundak dan lehernya.

"Ah... adikku tidak suka warna seperti itu. Dia sangat suka dengan warna putih."

"Ah, kebetulan kami punya banyak koleksi baru berwarna putih. Apakah anda ingin melihatnya beberapa?"

"Ah, tentu saja."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Jaehyun mengangguk sopan. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 3, tepat sekali setelah ini dia akan langsung menjemput Hwa Young. Nyonya Cho sudah memberitahu Jaehyun bahwa pestanya sudah siap sehingga ia bisa langsung menjemput Hwa Young.

"Ini koleksi terbaru kami."

Mata Jaehyun berbinar. Pelayan itu membawa 4 buah baju berwarna putih dengan model beragam.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa memilihnya. Ini menurutku, bagus semuanya." Kata Jaehyun bercanda.

"Boleh saya tau berapa umur adik anda?"

"Ah... "

Jaehyun berpikir keras untuk menentukan kira-kira umur Hwa Young.

"8-9 tahun...kurasa." Jaehyun meringis

"Kalau begitu yang ini saja. Modelnya memang untuk anak umur 8-10 tahun. Cobalah melihatnya."

Jaehyun menerima baju itu. Sesuai dengan keinginannya, sebuah dress santai berwarna putih sepanjang lutut dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah di bagian bawah dressnya.

"Ah, cantik sekali. Aku membeli ini. Dan, tolong kemas dengan kotak berwarna putih juga."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

"Ah, maaf, apakah di sini juga ada buku harian, seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, di sebelah sana."

"Ah, terimakasih."

"Apakah anda ingin mengemasnya bersama baju tadi?"

"Ah, iya."

Jaehyun segera menuju ke sudut dekat kasir. Ia dengar Hwa Young juga senang menulis atau menggambar sesuatu dan ia ingin memberinya sebuah Buku Harian. Tanpa lama-lama Jaehyun mengambil sebuah buku cantik berwarna pink dan putih kemudian langsung menyerahkannya pada pelayan untuk dibungkus. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya hadiah itu selesai dibungkus.

"Ini barang anda. Terimakasih banyak, semoga puas dengan pelayanan kami. Jangan lupa berkunjung ke sini lagi."

"Ah, terimakasih."

Jaehyun menerima bingkisan itu dan melangkah keluar menuju tempat parkir. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa pesan singkat untuk Nyonya Cho.

 _Bruk!_

"Ah!"

Jaehyun langsung menoleh. Sepertinya ia baru saja menabarak seseorang. Jaehyun langsung menghampiri gadis muda yang tengah terjatuh itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Oh! Maafkan aku!"

Jaehyun panik ketika ia mendapati tangan gadis itu menegeluarkan darah.

"Oh! Mari ku antar ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak, tidak per-"

Perkataan gadis itu terhenti ketika ia menatap Jaehyun. Matanya membulat, raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut ketika melihat Jaehyun. Sedangkan Jaehyun, dirinya juga terdiam, ia bingung dengan raut wajah gadis cantik di depannya itu.

"Apa... kau mengenalku?"

"K-Kyu..hyun?" lirih gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengenal Kyuhyun? Aku saudara kembarnya."

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tampak gugup dan segera berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengernyit, dia melihat sesuatu terjatuh, ia mengambil benda itu—sebuah gelang berwarna perak dengan hiasan kristal cantik.

"Ya! Kau! Gelangmu... aishh.."

Jaehyun menggeram. Pekerjaannya bertambah lagi, besok dia harus mencari gadis itu untuk mengembalikan gelangnya. Dan satu lagi, dia harus bertanya sesuatu. Gadis cantik itu sepertinya mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Aishh... dia siapa lagi, Kyuhyun? Berapa banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku, huh? Apa dia kekasihmu? Aigoo.."

.

.

.

.

^To Be Continued^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pasti sudah tau kan, siapa gadis cantik yang ditabrak Jaehyun tadi? :D Sekitar 1-2 Chapter lagi Sekuel ini benar-benar END. Walah, ada beberapa yang nggak nyangka saya 98 line yah? Bulan lahir saya Desember, jadi yang line 99 awal tidak usah panggil eonnie *pede banget. Aduh, saya merasa kecil di sini. Kkkk~**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih banyaak sekali buat yang terus mengikuti FF ini. Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah me-review, semoga bisa terus mengikuti FF ini sampai END, dan jangan bosen-bosen review. Jujur saja, pas baca review itu rasanya seneng, sedih, terharu juga. Walaupun saya nggak balas review satu-satu, tapi saya selalu mengingat nama-nama yang sudah mereview FF saya ini, teman-teman adalah reviewers pertama saya, dan saya nggak akan lupa dengan itu.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Nanakyu, Aabbccddee, kyuhae, ulfah zulfa, angel sparkyu, ApolDes, Wonhaesung Love, rpsckhalways, Ocha, jiahkim, auni, DD elf, phn19, cronos01, ilmah, diahretno, hyunchiki, jihyunelf, Sparkyubum, Kliieff19, gyu1315, kyuli99, dewidossantosleite, Awaelkyu13, MissBabyKyu, septianurmalit1, Desviana407, dewiangel, riana, alifia, Permenkaret, chotysar, Aina97, amanda, 1nt3rb4k, Retnoelf, lydiasimatupang2301, Emon204, hulanchan, wadah, shi can, kiyuh, Lydia Sparkyu Elf, kyuchoco, lily, vha chandra, moonylin, dnaaaaa, Rahma94, hyunnie02, stawberry rae, mmzzaa, love, Mira Haje, siska, dan guest. Yang merasa namanya belum di tulis, lapor! ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

" **If I know what love is, it is because of you." –Hermann Hesse**

 **.**

 **1:04**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still With You (Sequel of 'In Your Heart')**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya bisa update juga :D Last chapter ini akan panjang, jadi selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

"K-Kyu..hyun?" lirih gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengenal Kyuhyun? Aku saudara kembarnya."

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tampak gugup dan segera berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengernyit, dia melihat sesuatu terjatuh, ia mengambil benda itu—sebuah gelang berwarna perak dengan hiasan kristal cantik.

"Ya! Kau! Gelangmu... aishh.."

Jaehyun menggeram. Pekerjaannya bertambah lagi, dia harus mencari gadis itu besok untuk mengembalikan gelangnya. Dan satu lagi, dia harus bertanya sesuatu. Gadis cantik itu sepertinya mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Aishh... dia siapa lagi, Kyuhyun? Berapa banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku, huh? Apa dia kekasihmu? Aigoo.."

.

 **Chapter 6**

Jaehyun tengah menggandeng tangan Hwa Young dengan erat sambil terus tertawa. Sedari tadi Hwa Young merengek meminta Jaehyun membuka penutup matanya. Jaehyun sengaja menutup mata Hwa Young untuk mengejutkan anak itu, dan Hwa Young tampak tidak menyukainya.

"Hwa Young-ah, dalam hitungan ketiga... buka matamu, oke?"

"Satu, dua, tiga.."

Sret!

"Selamat ulang tahun Hwa Young-ah!"

Seketika mata Hwa Young melebar, senyum mengembang di bibir mungilnya, matanya berkaca-kaca, menandakan gadis kecil ini begitu senang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ruang tamu itu disulap menjadi ruangan penuh pita, balon, dan lilin. Lampu ruangan itu dimatikan dan hanya menyisakan gemerlap cahaya dari lilin-lilin kecil di sana.

"Hwa Young-ah buat permintaanmu, kemudian tiup lilin-nya." Bisik Rina.

Hwa Young tersenyum sekilas sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, tapi sesaat kemudian ia membuka matanya lagi.

"Ah.. bolehkah aku membuat dua permintaan?"

Gelak tawa langsung memenuhi ruangan itu. Siapa yang tidak tertawa mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu?

"Kau boleh membuat berapapun, Hwa Young-ah." Jawab Nyonya Cho.

Hwa Young tersenyum, ia kembali menutup matanya, kemudian dalam hati ia mengatakan kedua permintaan itu.

'Tuhan, aku ingin Min-Young Eonnie berubah dan aku juga ingin Kyuhyun oppa dan Jaehyun oppa bisa bersama-sama lagi selamanya.'

Hwa Young kemudian membuka matanya, ia mendapati Kyuhyun sudah ada di sana.

"Kyuhyun oppa.." lirih Hwa Young.

Nyonya Cho yang mendengar lirihan itu mengerutkan keningnya. Apa? Kyuhyun? Benarkah Hwa Young menyebut nama Kyuhyun?

"S-siapa Hwa Young-ah? Kyuhyun?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Hwa Young.

"Ah.. tidak ahjumma. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ah.. ahjumma pasti salah dengar." Hwa Young terkekeh.

Suasana mendadak hening dan canggung, Jaehyun yang merasakan itu tiba-tiba bersuara, ia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hwa Young-ah, bagaimana kalau kau membuka kadonya?"

"Ah, oke oppa!"

Jaehyun beranjak dari tempatnya, menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, kemudian kembali berkumpul di ruang tamu. Di sana Hwa Young tampak sudah mulai membuka hadiah dari Jaehyun. Ia mulai membuka pita yang menghiasi kotak itu, tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti, kemudian memandang Tuan dan Nyonya Cho.

"Ahjussi, ahjumma... bolehkah aku meminta satu hal lagi?" tanya Hwa Young.

"Eh? Tentu saja, katakan Hwa Young-ah." Jawab Nyonya Cho.

"Bolehkah aku memanggil kalian dengan sebutan... Appa dan... Eomma...?"

Tes..

Seketika air mata mengalir di wajah Nyonya Cho. Sungguh, ia tak kuasa menahan haru mendengar Hwa Young berkata seperti itu. Sedangkan Tuan Cho yang memang duduk di samping Hwa Young langsung merangkul tubuh gadis kecil itu.

"Boleh.. tentu saja boleh Hwa Young-ah, mulai sekarang panggil Appa dan Eomma, oke?" Tuan Cho mengusap pelan wajah Hwa Young.

"Iya... Appa.."

"Jangan menangis, cepat buka hadiahnya, hm?"

Hwa Young mengangguk, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir ia membuka kotak itu perlahan. Hwa Young tersenyum ketika ia sudah bisa melihat hadiahnya. Ia memandangi semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu dengan tatapan lucu. Hwa Young kemudian mengambil baju putih itu. Matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca itu seketika berbinar.

"Ini... aku suka sekali." Hwa Young tersenyum.

"Ah, syukurlah.." kata Jaehyun.

"Oppa yang membelikannya?"

"Iya, tentu saja, aku yang memilihnya. Oh iya, oppa juga memberimu sesuatu yang lain di dalam kotak, coba lihat lagi."

Hwa Young segera membuka kotak itu lagi, dan ia menemukan sebuah buku harian di sana.

"Oppa dengar kau suka menulis atau menggambar, benar kan?"

Hwa Young mengangguk yakin membenarkan.

"Appa, Eomma, Rina Eonnie, Jaehyun oppa... "

Hwa Young menggantungkan kalimatnya. Masih ada seorang lagi di sana. Kemudian dengan yakin Hwa Young menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"dan... Kyuhyun oppa."

Semua tampak tertegun ketika Hwa Young menyebut nama itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, aku mencintai kalian."

Tangis Hwa Young kembali pecah, air mata kembali mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau merindukan Kyuhyun?" tanya Nyonya Cho tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Nyonya Cho. Hwa Young yang mengetahui itu akhirnya beralih memandang Kyuhyun.

"Iya Eomma, aku sangat merindukannya." Lirih Hwa Young.

"Eomma juga.. Hwa Young-ah. Andaikan Kyuhyun di sini sekarang." Air mata Nyonya Cho kembali mengalir.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Nyonya Cho dengan tatapan sedih. Air matanya juga tak dapat ia tahan. Sedangkan Hwa Young, anak itu semakin terisak mendengar perkataan Nyonya Cho. Andaikan Nyonya Cho tau bahwa Kyuhyun tetap bersamanya, andaikan Nyonya Cho tau Kyuhyun tetap di sini, andaikan semua bisa dikatakan dengan mudah, Hwa Young pasti akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia sendiri juga sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun.

"Aishh.. Eomma, jangan buat suasana menjadi sedih seperti ini, nanti Kyuhyun juga akan sedih.. " Lagi-lagi Jaehyun berusaha mengembalikan suasana.

"Eomma-mu selalu seperti itu Jaehyun-ah." Kata Tuan Cho.

Nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum setelahnya

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan bersama selesai, Jaehyun segera mengajak Hwa Young masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jaehyun ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Jaehyun tau Kyuhyun pasti sudah ada di dalam kamarnya, dan benar saja, ketika Jaehyun membuka pintu kamarnya bersama Hwa Young, Kyuhyun sudah duduk di ranjang Jaehyun dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ya! Aku tau kau pasti di san- Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendongak, ia benar-benar tak berniat menyembunyikan tangisnya di depan Jaehyun saat ini. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun menangis. Dia sedih mendengar perkataan sang Ibu.

"Oppa.. Ada apa?" tanya Hwa Young.

Hwa Young beranjak naik ke ranjang Jaehyun, begitu juga dengan Jaehyun yang langsung merangkul Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis di pelukan Jaehyun.

"Iya, aku tau Kyu. Jangan sedih lagi, huh? Kau jelek ketika menangis!"

"Berhenti mengejekku, Hyung." kata Kyuhyun di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Kau jadi mudah menangis. Ada apa, hm? Dan yang waktu itu, kau kenapa Kyu? Kenapa tidak bercerita padaku?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, pertanyaan Jaehyun justru membuat tangisnya menghebat. Jaehyun yang melihat Kyuhyun semakin sesenggukan itu hanya bisa mengelus punggung adiknya, ia tau Kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk menceritakannya.

"Aigoo.. iya.. iya...menangislah dulu, menangislah sepuasmu, setelah itu ceritakan semua padaku, oke?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan di pelukan Jaehyun. Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara menangisnya, sementara Jaehyun kini beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian mengambil beberapa helai tissue untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi ketika mengambil tissue, tangannya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya juga gelang milik gadis cantik yang ditabraknya tadi. Sepulang kuliah tadi, Jaehyun memang menaruh ponsel dan gelang itu di meja belajarnya. Hwa Young yang melihat itu tampak menyipitkan matanya, sepertinya gelang itu tidak asing di matanya, tapi milik siapa? Mungkinkah milik Rina Eonni? Atau-

"Oppa, gelang itu... apakah itu milik Min Young Eonnie?"

"Oh? Benarkah ini miliknya? Tadi aku menabrak seseorang kemudian gelang ini terjatuh. Ah, benarkah ini miliknya, Hwa Young-ah? Coba kau lihat."

Hwa Young menerima gelang itu, kemudian memperhatikannya. Gelang itu sama seperti yang dipakai Min Young pagi tadi.

"Ya, aku yakin Oppa, ini pasti milik Min Young Eonnie."

Kening Jaehyun berkerut, jika benar berarti-

"Dia mengenal Kyuhyun? Tadi dia menyebut nama Kyuhyun ketika melihatku. Apa dia mengenalmu, Kyu?" Jaehyun menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun memang tidak mengenal Min Young, dia hanya pernah sekali melihat Min Young ketika dia sedang mengantar Hwa Young pulang, itu pun dulu ketika ia baru saja mengenal Hwa Young.

"Ah mungkin saja dia diam-diam sering melihatmu bermain bersama Hwa Young." kata Jaehyun.

"Mungkin saja. Ah oppa, bolehkah ku minta gelang ini? Aku akan mengembalikannya pada Eonnie."

"Oh, tentu saja. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku padanya, oke?"

"Baiklah, oppa."

"Hwa Young-ah, maukah kau menginap di sini malam ini? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya." Tanya Jaehyun sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, oppa." Hwa Young tersenyum.

Kini pandangan Hwa Young dan Jaehyun kembali tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun belum juga berhenti menangis, dan entah kenapa Jaehyun malah tidak sedih sama sekali melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Ya! Kyu! Berhentilah menangis, kau ini laki-laki!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dirinya masih terisak-isak dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aigoo~ wajahmu imut sekali.." Jaehyun mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Hyung, sakit.." Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang ia pikir kekanakan itu. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti ini, ia tau Kyuhyun tidak mudah mengeluh dan menangis seperti ini walau dia sedang kesulitan.

"Aigoo.. iya-iya... kau sudah mau bercerita?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, pandangannya teralihkan kepada Hwa Young yang kini tengah bersandar di tubuhnya sambil memainkan sebuah PSP. Tunggu! Bukankah itu-

"PSP-ku!" Teriakan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Hwa Young menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Iya itu memang PSP-mu. Kenapa?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Kyuhyun melirik PSP di genggaman Hwa Young. Matanya terbelalak. PSP nya kini penuh dengan permainan...untuk anak kecil. Lalu kemana semua game yang telah berhasil ia selesaikan?

"Hyung... kau...m-menghapus semua game-ku di sini?"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun muncul lagi.

"Kyu, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." ucap Jaehyun tegas.

Kyuhyun merengut. Dia tidak bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia benar-benar terkejut melihat PSP-nya tadi.

"Masih tidak mau bercerita? Ya sudah aku keluar du-"

Sret!

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Jaehyun.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun, Hyung. Bisakah... minggu ini saja, kau izin tidak masuk kuliah?" Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sedang banyak tugas, Kyu. Aku tidak mungkin izin selama itu."

"Hyung, ku mohon..."

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap mata Jaehyun dengan tatapan khawatir. Begitu juga Jaehyun yang membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Kyu? Apa yang kau rasakan? Ayolah, ceritakan padaku. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua ini."

"Kau tau Hyung, akhir-akhir ini, setiap kali aku mendengarmu berbicara atau ketika aku menatap matamu seperti ini, entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi sangat sedih."

"Kyuhyun, aku tetap tidak mengerti. Apa mak-"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Hyung." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar.

Raut wajah Jaehyun berubah kecewa. Adakah yang salah dengan adiknya itu? Mengapa Kyuhyun terus berkata seperti itu?

"Demi Tuhan, apa maksudmu Kyuhyun?! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah padaku!"

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. Benarkah ini hanya perasaannya saja?

"Aku ingin... menjagamu, Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun pelan

"Menjaga bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya, huh? Bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun-ah?" Jaehyun berbisik lirih, matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Ia meraih pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia melirik Hwa Young yang masih bersandar di sampingnya sambil memainkan PSP miliknya. Jaehyun mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingin Jaehyun terus bersama Hwa Young sehingga Kyuhyun bisa menjaga Jaehyun setiap saat.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku membawa Hwa Young kemanapun aku pergi, begitu? Begitu, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau tau itu tidak mudah, Kyu. Bagaimana jika aku sedang kuliah? Apakah dia akan tetap menunggu di dalam mobil? Atau dia harus masuk kelas bersamaku? Kau tidak kasihan pada Hwa Young? Oh, ayolah Kyuhyun, jangan seperti ini. Kau kenapa?!"

"Aku takut, Hyung. Aku takut aku tak bisa menjagamu." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kyu dengarkan aku, oke? Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus kau jaga sepanjang waktu. Aku tau mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk untuk hidupku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Kyu. Aku tau apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan atau yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan. Jangan khawatirkan apapun, hm? Aku berjanji, jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aku pasti akan memanggilmu. Dan kau juga harus berjanji, akan datang kapan saja jika aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, ia menghela nafas. Jujur saja perasannya terasa lebih tenang ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Jaehyun. Mungkin Jaehyun benar, mungkin ia hanya terlalu khawatir pada saudara kembarnya itu, ya—mungkin begitu.

"Hyung.. aku hanya ingin tau...jika saja aku bertanya seperti ini, bagaimana kau akan menjawab?"

"Pertanyaan apa, Kyu?"

"Maukah kau ikut bersamamu, Hyung? Ikut pergi ke tempatku? Maukah kau meninggalkan Appa, Eomma, dan Hwa Young...demi aku?"

Jaehyun hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun. Benarkah Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu? Benarkah Kyuhyun memberinya pertanyaan seperti itu?

"Hyung...jawab saja...aku tidak memaksamu berkata 'ya', aku..hanya ingin tau saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku...mau ikut denganmu." Jaehyun menjawab dengan yakin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sungguh bahagia mendengar Jaehyun menjawab seperti itu, tepat sekali—jawaban itu yang diinginkan Kyuhyun.

"Apa alasanmu menjawab seperti itu, Hyung? Kau tidak khawatir pada Appa dan Eomma?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir. Jika aku ikut bersamamu, itu berarti kita akan terus bersama kan, Kyu? Appa dan Eomma juga pasti bahagia melihat kita bisa bersama lagi. Lagipula sekarang ada Hwa Young, aku yakin mereka bisa menjaga satu sama lain dengan baik."

"Hm... Baiklah, terimakasih Hyung."

"Iya. Tapi, mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

"Benarkah? Jangan coba menyembunyikan sesuatu di depanku, hm?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

Kyuhyun akhirnya tertawa, begitu juga Jaehyun yang ikut tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun. Memang benar, Kyuhyun tak menyembunyikan apapun, pertanyaan tadi—entah mengapa Kyuhyun ingin sekali menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Jaehyun, benar, ia hanya ingin menanyakan itu saja.

Jaehyun memandang wajah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.

"Kau...terlihat gemukan, Kyu?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Benarkah, Hyung?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku pasti salah lihat." Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah, Hyung? Ah, andai saja aku terlihat di cermin!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Ah, lupakan Kyu. Kyuhyun-ah, aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa Hyung?"

Jaehyun melirik ke arah Hwa Young, memastikan anak itu tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun, dan benar saja, Hwa Young sudah mulai terkantuk-kantuk walau tangannya tetap memainkan PSP milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal itu segera merebahkan kepala Hwa Young di pangkuannya kemudian mengambil PSP di tangan Hwa Young.

"Dia sudah tidur, Hyung. Ada apa?"

"Ah...itu...mengapa Hwa Young yang harus menjadi perantara kita? Mengapa harus dia?"

"Oh, iya aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu tentang Hwa Young. Kau tau Hyung mengapa harus dia yang menjadi pengantara kita? Itu karena Hwa Young sangat tulus, Hyung. Dia benar-benar tulus melakukan ini untuk kita."

"Sudah, itu saja? Lalu kenapa kau bisa sayang sekali padanya?"

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu ketika aku pertama kali melihat Hwa Young. Aku tau dia punya kemampuan sepertiku. Awalnya aku merasa biasa saja karena ku pikir banyak orang selain Hwa Young yang juga mempunyai kemampuan ini, tapi suatu saat aku tidak sengaja bertatapan mata dengannya, dan kau tau Hyung, aku melihat sebuah kesedihan di sana, aku melihat kesepian di matanya, dan setelah aku mengenal Hwa Young aku jadi mengerti mengapa dia seperti itu. Seperti yang kau tau Hyung, dia kehilangan orang tuanya sejak kecil. Saat itu, entah mengapa aku merasa suatu saat nanti aku akan membutuhkan bantuan Hwa Young. Dan itu terjadi Hyung, sekarang aku benar-benar membutuhkannya, kan? Suatu hari aku sengaja datang ke taman kota untuk menemui anak itu, dan benar saja, dia ada di sana bersama Rina, tapi saat itu dia tampak ketakutan. Kau mungkin tak percaya dengan ini, tapi dia melihat sosok yang sama seperti yang kulihat untuk pertama kalinya di kamar ini."

"Ah, apa maksudmu... laki-laki berbaju hitam itu, Kyu?"

"Ya, itu yang pertama kali aku lihat, Hyung. Aku melihat Hwa Young sangat ketakutan saat itu. Dia terus menatap laki-laki berbaju hitam itu, aku tak ingin ia semakin ketakutan, akhirnya aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, lalu dia menangis begitu saja di pelukanku."

Jaehyun terdiam, ia ingat Rina pernah mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, saat itu... berarti itu bukan pertemuan pertamamu dengan Hwa Young?"

"Tentu saja bukan, Hyung. Aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu Hwa Young dan selalu memperhatikannya, Hwa Young saja yang tidak tau."

"Ah, begitu ya. Lalu kau, sejak kapan kau tau bahwa dirimu punya kemampuan itu?"

"Em, mungkin saat pertama kali aku masuk SMA. Ah, entahlah aku tidak yakin, Hyung."

"Apakah kau tidak ketakutan, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja aku takut, Hyung."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku atau pada Appa dan Eomma?"

"Sebenarnya waktu itu aku ingin menceritakannya karena aku sudah sangat ketakutan, tapi akhirnya aku tidak jadi menceritakannya."

"Apa alasanmu, Kyu?"

"Karena pernah suatu hari ketika aku sedang sakit, kau dan Eomma sedang menemaniku di kamar, dan pada saat itu juga ada seorang anak muda yang menemuiku, dia laki-laki dan sepertinya dia pernah punya penyakit yang sama denganku. Saat itu dia terus berbicara kepadaku, dia ingin aku ikut dengannya, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat itu. Awalnya aku bingung karena kau dan Eomma sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah anak laki-laki itu, padahal saat itu dia duduk tepat di sebelahmu, Hyung. Dia juga bertanya apakah kau saudara kembarku, dia juga pernah mencoba berbicara padamu, tapi kau hanya diam saja. Dan pada saat itu aku sadar jika hanya aku yang bisa melihat mereka. Ya sudah, jadi aku tidak menceritakannya padamu. Ku pikir kau tak akan mempercayai perkataanku dengan mudah, Hyung"

Jaehyun mendesis, "ya, memang benar. Tak mudah mempercayai kata-katamu."

"Apa kau tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka, Kyu?" Tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Karena aku selalu mengacuhkan mereka seolah aku tak melihat mereka. Tapi memang terkadang aku juga tak melihat mereka sama sekali."

"Ah Kyu, jika aku boleh bertanya? Apakah mereka ada di sini sekarang?"

"Tentu saja ada!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ah, benarkah? Seperti apa, Kyu?"

"Ya! Hyung, kau bercanda? Aku sekarang sama dengan mereka. Aku bukan manusia, Hyung. Aku sudah mati!"

"Aishh! Maksudku selain dirimu.."

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Ah, Kyu.. bisakah kau memberitahu mereka untuk jangan pernah ke sini?"

"Ck! Apa yang ka- Ah! Jangan bilang kau takut?" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Jaehyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut. M-maksudku, minggu ini aku sibuk, Kyu. J-jadi aku tak ingin di ganggu mereka." Jaehyun tersenyum lebar.

"Alasan!" Kyuhyun mendecih, "kau takut kan, Hyung?"

"Tidak, Kyu!"

"Takut!"

"Ku bilang tidak, ck! Kau ini!"

"Kau takut, Hyung!"

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku tidak takut!"

"Hyung, dia dibelakangmu!"

Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang, seketika itu juga matanya membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jaehyun memakan sarapannya dengan tidak bersemangat. Lingkaran hitam samar tampak menghiasi bagian bawah matanya, belum lagi wajahnya yang murung dan terlihat mengantuk itu. Ini semua salah Kyuhyun. Tadi malam Jaehyun tidak bisa tidur karena Kyuhyun terus menakut-nakutinya. Dan seperti inilah hasilnya. Jaehyun merasa kepalanya sakit, sedari tadi ia memegangi kepalanya. Ah, Kyuhyun! Ada-ada saja.

"Apakah tugasmu begitu banyak sehingga kau tak bisa tidur?" Tanya Tuan Cho.

"Iya Appa. Aku juga sedang memikirkan banyak hal." Jaehyun berbohong—lagi.

"Berangkat bersama Appa saja ya, Hyun?" Tanya Nyonya Cho.

"Akan ada banyak hal yang harus ku kerjakan hari ini Eomma. Aku berangkat sendiri saja." Tolak Jaehyun dengan sopan.

Nyonya Cho melirik Tuan Cho, tatapan matanya seolah memohon agar Tuan Cho mencoba membujuk Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-ah, sejak tadi perasaan Appa sangat tidak tenang."

Seketika Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya setelah ia mendengar Tuan Cho berkata seperti itu. Begitu juga Nyonya Cho yang tampaknya juga terkejut.

"Appa tidak tau kenapa, tapi ketika melihatmu, Appa tiba-tiba merasa sedih."

Jaehyun membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun? Kata-kata itu? Kyuhyun juga berkata sepeti itu.

"Appa, jangan menakutiku.." Lirih Jaehyun.

"Apakah Appa terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Tatapan mata Tuan Cho terlihat serius.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat bersama Appa, oke?" Jaehyun menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Nyonya Cho berdiri, kemudian mendekat ke arah Jaehyun yang masih terduduk di kursinya. Perlahan Nyonya Cho merangkul Jaehyun, ia mengusap lengan Jaehyun dengan perlahan. Nyonya Cho tau Jaehyun juga khawatir sekarang. Ia mengecup singkat kepala Jaehyun.

"Tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada Appa, hm?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

Apa lagi ini?

.

.

.

.

"Hwa Young-ah kau mau apa?" Rina sedikit berlari menghampiri Hwa Young yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kamar Min Young.

Hwa Young tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gelang berwarna perak milik Min Young.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini pada Min Young Eonnie. Boleh kan?"

"Ah, tentu saja boleh. Ku kira kau mau apa, ya sudah cepat masuk."

Hwa Young mengangguk kemudian mengetuk pelan pintu kamar berwarna putih itu.

"Ada ap-"

"Eonnie! Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Min Young hanya mengangguk kecil sambil kembali melangkah ke dalam kamar. Hwa Young yang tampak sangat senang itu kemudian masuk dan segera menutup kembali pintu kamar itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Min Young datar.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Hwa Young memperlihatkan gelang itu pada Min Young.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" Min Young mengambil gelang itu.

"Jaehyun oppa. Gelangmu terjatuh saat kau menabraknya kemarin."

Tatapan Min Young langsung berubah ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Eonnie kenapa?" Tanya Min Young.

"Dia saudara kembar Kyuhyun?"

"Eonnie mengenal Kyuhyun oppa?"

'Tidak."

"Lalu Eonnie tau darimana nama itu?"

"Bisakah kau tidak menanyakan hal yang kurang penting seperti itu?"

"Maaf." Hwa Young terunduk lesu.

"Jangan berhubungan dengan mereka lagi."

"Apa Eonnie bilang?"

"Ku bilang jangan berhubungan dengan mereka. Apa kau tidak dengar?"

"Mereka siapa?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja Kyuhyun dan saudara kembarnya itu!"

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi, mereka tak seperti yang Eonnie pikirkan. Mereka berdua sangat baik, bahkan Eomma dan Appa mereka mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untukku kemarin."

"Aku tidak suka kau sering pulang malam. Aku tidak suka kau diacuhkan di sana. Kau hanya datang agar Kyuhyun bisa bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya itu kan? Jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa tau. Aku mengetahui semuanya, Hwa Young-ah. Mudah-mudahan kau tak lupa jika aku juga punya kemampuan sepertimu. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah adikku, dan aku bisa merasakan semuanya."

"Iya, aku tidak lupa dengan itu Eonnie. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku baik-baik saja ketika aku berhubungan dengan mereka. Lagipula aku tidak diacuhkan di sana, mereka selalu bermain denganku ketika sudah selesai membicarakan sesuatu. Kami sering bermain bersama."

"Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja? Ketika kau terluka beberapa waktu yang lalu, itu baik-baik saja?"

"Itu hanya luka ringan Eonnie, ayolah. Tidak apa-apa, mereka bukan orang jahat. Mereka sangat baik padaku, Kyuhyun oppa jug-"

"Bolehkah aku khawatir pada adikku sendiri?!"

"Ah, Eonnie jangan seperti it-"

"Maafkan aku. Aku jahat, Hwa Young-ah."

"Eonnie..."

Hwa Young segera menghampiri Min Young yang kini telah jatuh terduduk. Hwa Young memeluk kakaknya itu dengan erat. Hwa Young juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Apakah ini mimpi? Ah, sepertinya bukan. Ini bahkan sangat nyata.

Hwa Young mempererat dekapannya pada Min Young, ini menjadi pelukan pertamanya dengan Min Young yang terasa begitu hangat. Keduanya menangis. Rindu itu akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Hwa Young percaya sang kakak pasti akan berubah meski itu tak sepenuhnya.

"Terimakasih Eonnie..."

"Maafkan aku, Hwa Young-ah.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, Eonnie sama sekali tidak bersalah. Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Pasti selama ini Eonnie menjalani waktu yang sulit kan? Dan aku malah membiarkanmu melewatinya sendirian. Maafkan aku, Eonnie."

Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipi Min Young. Mendengar suara polos sang adik membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Rasa bersalah itu semakin membesar saja. Ia rindu, bahkan sangat rindu dengan Hwa Young, tapi apa daya, ia bahkan tak mampu menyampaikan itu pada adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia menyesal membiarkan Hwa Young hidup sendiri tanpa dirinya sebagai kakak yang harusnya selalu mendampingi sang adik.

"Hey, Eonnie. Sudah jangan menangis terlalu lama, nanti ini bisa bengkak." Tangan kecil Hwa Young mengusap-usap bagian bawah mata Hwa Young. "Apa kau tak punya hadiah ulang tahun untukku, Eonnie?"

Min Young mengangguk kecil.

"Benarkah? Ada? Di mana?"

Min Young menunjuk ke arah meja belajarnya. Di sana ada kotak berwarna merah muda.

"Merah muda. Kotak merah muda, ambilkan untukku HwaYoung-ah."

Hwa Young berdiri, mengambil kotak itu, kemudian memberikannya pada Min Young.

"Ini Eonnie" Hwa Young kemudian duduk di depan Min Young.

Min Young menerima kotak itu. Perlahan ia menatap Hwa Young yang ada di depannya.

"Hwa Young-ah, bolehkah aku memohon sesuatu padamu?"

"Boleh." Hwa Young tersenyum polos.

"Berhenti berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, Hwa Young-ah."

"Tapi-"

"Ku mohon, Hwa Young-ah.." Min Young kembali menangis.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Eonnie? Apa kau tak menyukai mereka?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Kau- mulailah hidup bersamaku, hm?"

"Apa maksud Eonnie?"

"Kau pasti kesepian kan selama ini? Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu, menemanimu, bermain bersamamu, aku janji akan selalu bersamamu mulai sekarang Hwa Young-ah. Maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu begitu lama. Kau tak perlu orang lain lagi kan? Kau bersama Eonnie, jadi tak perlu orang lain lagi, kan?"

"Eonnie, maaf. Tapi ku kira tak akan semudah itu untuk tidak berhubungan dengan mereka."

"Aku tau ini tak kan mudah Hwa Young. Tapi aku mohon, lupakan mereka segera, hm? Kau harus ingat Kyuhyun sudah meninggal Hwa Young-ah, dia tidak ada."

"Aku tau Eonnie. Tapi Eonnie jangan meninggalkanku lagi.."

Min Young mengangguk yakin, "Tidak. Kau boleh memegang janjiku, Hwa Young-ah."

Hati Hwa Young luluh, dia tak bisa menyangkal perkataan Min Young. Hwa Young merasa kesepian, ya itu memang benar. Satu permintaan Hwa Young telah terwujud.

"Baiklah." Hwa Young tersenyum.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu, Hwa Young." Min Young memberikan kotak itu.

"Terimakasih Eonnie. Boleh ku buka sekarang?"

"Tentu saja."

Hwa Young membuka kotak berwarna merah muda itu, kemudian melihat sepasang sepatu putih cantik di dalamnya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali! Kemarin Jaehyun oppa memberiku baju putih juga. Hehe, jadi bisa ku pakai bersamaan." Hwa Young terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Bagus jika seperti itu." Min Young tersenyum, kemudian merentangkan tangannya seperti siap memeluk seseorang. Hwa Young yang mengerti maksud Min Young itu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arah Min Young.

"Kau ingin apa setelah ini, hm?" Tanya Min Young sambil masih memeluk Hwa Young.

"Membuat kue?"

"Kau senang sekali memasak, hm? Kita buat bersama Rina Eonnie, oke?" Min Young muncubit gemas pipi Hwa Young.

Hwa Young tersenyum sambil mengangguk lucu.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun berkali-kali mendesah kesal. Bagaimana tidak? File presentasi kelompoknya tertinggal di rumah. Itu membuat kepalanya terasa semakin sakit saja. Setelah pelajaran ini selesai, ia harus kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil file-nya. Kejadian hari ini membuatnya benar-benar berangkat bersama Tuan Cho. Jaehyun sedikit menyesal telah begitu percaya pada kata-kata Appa-nya, hari ini semuanya baik-baik saja dan ya—harusnya ia tadi membawa mobil sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kelas diakhiri. Selamat siang."

"Ya. Terimakasih, Pak."

Jaehyun mendengus lagi. Ah, haruskah ia pulang ke rumah?

"Ya! Aku harus pulang dulu, Hyuk." Kata Jaehyun pada Hyukjae.

"Kau akan mengambil file-nya? Rumahmu cukup jauh dari sini, Hyun. Pakailah motorku, hm?"

"Tidak, Hyuk. Aku bisa naik bus."

"Naik motor lebih cepat, Hyun."

"Kepalaku pusing sekali. Berbahaya jika naik motor."

"Apa? Kau sakit? Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengambil, hm? Pantas kau hanya diam saja sedari tadi."

"Tidak perlu. Aku juga harus mengambil sesuatu yang lain di rumah."

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa? Ya sudah, hati-hati Hyun."

"Ya. Aku pulang dulu."

Jaehyun berlalu meninggalkan Hyukjae. Ia malas sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana lagi? Ia yang meninggalkan file itu dan harus bertanggung jawab mengambilnya. Jaehyun sedikit berlari menuju tempat perhentian bus di dekat sekolahnya, ia tak mau membuang waktu. Dan beruntung sekali, ketika Jaehyun baru saja tiba di sana, sebuah bus kebetulan sedang berhenti. Tak berlama-lama lagi Jaehyun segera masuk dan mengambil tempat kosong di dalam bus.

"Ah, kenapa jadi sakit sekali?" Jaehyun memijit pelan kepalanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya. Tadi Jaehyun masih merasa baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya lelah sekali sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kenapa rasanya lelah sekali?" Jaehyun bergumam lirih.

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya hingga beberapa saat. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin bertemu Kyuhyun sekarang. Apakah ia harus ke rumah Hwa Young? Ah, tidak mungkin, ia harus segera pulang untuk mengambil file-nya, kemudian langsung kembali ke sekolah lagi.

"Nak, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan bertubi itu membuat Jaehyun segera membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah samping. Jaehyun terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Maaf?"

"Apa kau sakit? Apakah perlu ku antar ke Rumah Sakit?"

Jaehyun langsung meraba wajahnya.

"Apakah aku terlihat sedang sakit?"

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, nak. Kau akan kemana?"

"Benarkah? Aku turun di perhentian selanjutnya. Ah tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu ke Rumah Sakit. Terimakasih atas tawaran anda."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, nak. Aku pergi dulu."

Jaehyun mengangguk hormat, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah luar untuk memastikan bahwa di perhentian selanjutnya ia akan turun. Jaehyun kembali meraba wajahnya, ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengarahkan layarnya pada wajahnya.

"Aish, orang itu tertipu. Wajahku memang seperti ini, ck!"

.

10 menit berlalu dan kini Jaehyun sudah turun dari bus. Ia memutuskan beristirahat sejenak di tempat itu, jarak menuju rumahnya masih lumayan jauh tapi ia harus turun di sini karena ini adalah perhentian terdekat dengan rumahnya. Ia harus berjalan kaki beberapa menit lagi untuk bisa sampai ke rumahnya. Jaehyun terdiam sejenak, ia belum pernah merasa tubuhnya selemas ini, belum lagi pandangannya yang kadang mengabur ketika ia hendak berdiri.

"Haruskah aku menghubungi Eomma?" Gumam Jaehyun.

Tidak mungkin. Nyonya Cho pasti sedang sibuk di dapur. Akhirnya Jaehyun memilih pulang sendiri. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat penyebrangan sambil sesekali memegangi kepalanya. Jaehyun tiba-tiba menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat seorang wanita tengah menyebrang dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya, ia melihat ke arah kiri dan mendapati sebuah mobil sedang melaju dengan kencang ke arah wanita itu. Jaehyun menjatuhkan ponselnya, ia tanpa sadar berlari dan mendorong wanita itu.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat sampai Jaehyun merasa ia sedang tergeletak di sebuah tempat. Jaehyun melihat ada banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Jaehyun bingung mengapa itu terjadi dan mengapa kepalanya terasa sakit sekali? Tak lama kemudian ia merasa sesuatu membasahi rambutnya. Dengan susah payah Jaehyun menyentuh kepalanya dan mendapati tangannya kini telah penuh darah.

'Apa aku tertabrak?' Tanya Jaehyun dalam hati.

Jaehyun kembali melihat orang-orang yang semakin berkerumun di sekitarnya. Pandangannya masih jelas ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu.

'Itu Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!' Jaehyun tersenyum lemah.

Benar. Adiknya benar-benar di sana. Kyuhyun kemudian bersimpuh di samping Jaehyun dan ia menangkup wajah Jaehyun.

"Hyung, aku terlambat Hyung! Maafkan aku.."

Jaehyun terheran melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis sambil menangkup wajahnya. Jaehyun mencoba bersuara dan menenangkan Kyuhyun, tapi yang keluar hanyalah sebuah rintihan kecil dari bibirnya.

'Ah, kenapa ini? Ada apa?' Jaehyun terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

"Hyung, bertahanlah hm? Bantuan akan segera datang. Bertahanlah.. ku mohon.."

Jaehyun bisa merasakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin. Adiknya itu terlihat panik dan terus menatap dirinya sambil menangis. Perlahan Jaehyun merasa pandangannya mengabur, semua tampak samar-samar di matanya.

"Hyung, sadarlah! Hyung, dengarkan suaraku! Kau tak boleh seperti ini! Ku mohon."

Jaehyun juga tidak tau mengapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Perlahan telinganya juga berdengung, suara Kyuhyun yang panik itu terdengar semakin jauh dan hilang. Jaehyun berusaha berbicara namun yang keluar lagi-lagi hanyalah sebuah rintihan kecil.

"Tahan sebentar, Hyung. Ku mohon, Cho Jaehyun!" Kyuhyun berteriak putus asa.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Semuanya terdengar berdengung dengan keras. Ia masih bisa merasakan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangannya, ia baru sadar ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun tanpa melalui Hwa Young. Jaehyun kemudian kembali tersenyum, dia menyadari sesuatu.

'Aku sudah bilang aku mau ikut dengamu, Kyu. Jika aku harus ikut denganmu sekarang, tentu saja aku mau.' Jaehyun menutup matanya.

.

.

.

 **.**

" _ **Ia mengalami luka di bagian kepala belakang yang mengakibatkan pendarahan hebat. Belum lagi keadaan tubuhnya yang memang kurang sehat juga membuat kondisinya semakin menurun. Mohon maaf, kami telah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Dengan berat hati saya harus mengatakan bahwa putra anda telah meninggal dunia." Dokter itu mengangguk singkat dan berlalu.**_

.

Nyonya Cho hanya bisa memandangi foto Jaehyun dengan sedih. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho masih diruangan itu untuk menyambut tamu yang datang. Keadaan Nyonya Cho terlihat menyedihkan. Pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakannya sudah tidak rapih lagi. Sedangkan Tuan Cho sesekali mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Jaehyun-ah..." Lirih Nyonya Cho.

"Tenanglah. Sudah puluhan kali kau menyebut nama Jaehyun." Tuan Cho merangkul pundak Nyonya Cho.

"Kenapa kalian pergi secepat ini? Eomma sendirian.."

"Jangan bersedih. Mereka telah bertemu dan bahagia di sana. Kau juga harus bahagia, hm?"

Nyonya Cho kembali terisak di pelukan Tuan Cho. Sementara Tuan Cho hanya bisa berdo'a sambil terus menenangkan Nyonya Cho yang tampak sangat terkejut dengan kejadian ini.

"Oppa..."

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho seketika menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang sudah menangis dan bersimpuh di sana. Gadis kecil itu kemudian berlari kecil dan memeluk Tuan dan Nyonya Cho.

"Eomma.. Appa... hiks..."

"Hwa Young-ah..."

.

.

.

Hwa Young berjalan menuju tempat pemakaman. Jaehyun dimakamkan tepat di sebelah makam adiknya. Hwa Young berjongkok kemudian mengusap pelan sebuah foto di sana. Kedua Oppa-nya tampak sangat bahagia di foto itu.

"Bagaimana Oppa? Kalian bahagia sekarang? Kemarilah, aku ingin bertemu." Hwa Young tersenyum ketika ia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oppa, aku rindu sekali." Hwa Young memeluk Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun.

"Hwa Young-ah, jaga Appa dan Eomma baik-baik, hm?" Kata Jaehyun.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku dan Jaehyun juga akan selalu menjagamu." Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi dengan kakakmu. Hiduplah dengan baik bersama dia. Sekarang kau tak perlu lagi susah payah datang ke rumahku untuk membantuku bertemu Kyuhyun. Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah bersama sekarang. Hwa Young-ah, tidak usah ragu jika kau ingin menginap di rumah, anggap saja itu rumahmu sendiri, hm? Jangan lupa sering-sering bermain ke sana untuk menemani Eomma, Eomma sendirian sekarang, Appa juga harus bekerja di perusahaan hingga larut. Terimakasih Hwa Young-ah." Jaehyun tersenyum tulus setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Sekarang aku tidak bisa sering datang seperti dulu, begitu juga dengan Jaehyun. Jika kau benar-benar ingin bertemu, datanglah ke tempat ini. Aku dan Jaehyun pasti akan datang, hm? Terimakasih Hwa Young-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali memeluk Hwa Young.

Hwa Young hanya mengangguk. Matanya yang hitam itu kini berkaca-kaca melihat Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun. Dirinya merasa bahagia melihat Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun bisa bersama lagi. Satu lagi permintaannya terwujud.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya aku mengatakan semuanya pada Eomma. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun oppa dan hal lain yang Eomma belum tau. Aku ingin Eomma juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku juga mengatakan kepada Eomma bahwa Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun oppa telah bahagia di sana. Dan satu hal lagi, aku memohon kepada Min Young Eonnie agar aku tetap boleh berhubungan dengan Keluarga Cho, dan syukurlah Eonnie akhirnya membiarkanku tetap bersama mereka. Min Young Eonnie benar-benar berubah. Semuanya. Sikapnya, kata-katanya, penampilannya. Aku senang sekali, Eonnie sekarang benar-benar tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Oh iya, Eonnie juga sedang belajar bermain piano bersamaku, dia ternyata sangat tertarik dengan musik, suaranya juga lumayan bagus meski tak sebagus Kyuhyun oppa. Sekarang di rumah terasa semakin ramai karena aku selalu bermain bersama Rina dan Min Young Eonnie. Dan aku senang sekali hari ini, Appa dan Eomma berkata bahwa mereka akan mengajakku liburan ke pantai! Ah, aku ingin berenang sepuasnya! –Song Hwa Young**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seperti itu rasanya menghadapi sebuah kematian. Sedikit menakutkan, tapi rasa itu menghilang ketika aku melihat Kyuhyun. Dia berkata ini takdir kita. Ah, Kyuhyun kau polos sekali. Apa yang kau katakan dalam mimipiku dulu ternyata benar, di sini sangat indah. Perasaanku menjadi bahagia melihat Appa dan Eomma sudah mulai menjalani kehidupannya kembali. Aku selalu berpikir tentang rasa kehilangan yang dirasakan Eomma. Harusnya aku bisa menjaga Eomma setelah Kyuhyun pergi, tapi aku justru ikut pergi bersama Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Eomma sendirian. Aku juga bahagia karena Hwa Young mau menepati janjinya, ia benar-benar menyayangi Appa dan Eomma, begitu juga dengan Appa dan Eomma yang semakin menyanyangi Hwa Young. Hwa Young berubah sekarang, ia bukan lagi gadis kecil yang lucu seperti dulu, ia telah beranjak dewasa dan wajahnya semakin cantik saja. Ah, pasti banyak laki-laki yang menyukaimu Hwa Young-ah. Juga untuk Kyuhyun yang kini telah kembali bersamaku, aku senang sekali melihatmu sekarang. Kau terlihat lebih bahagia Kyuhyun-ah. Benar-benar menyenangkan. –Cho Jae Hyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku benar-benar khawatir ketika melihat keadaan Jaehyun Hyung saat itu. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan, dia terus merintih dan menggenggam erat tanganku. Hal yang ku takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Rasa takut yang tiba-tiba ku rasakan kemarin adalah rasa takut yang sama seperti yang ku rasakan saat melihat keadaan Jaehyun Hyung. Apa kau bahagia sekarang Hyung? Kita sudah bersama lagi, kan? Berbahagialah Hyung, jangan khawatirkan apapun. Appa, Eomma, dan Hwa Young benar-benar hidup bersama dengan baik seperti yang kau harapkan. Maafkan aku karena telah menakutimu sampai kau tak bisa tidur lalu sakit, aku tak tau ternyata kau setakut itu. Sekarang, aku akan menceritakan banyak hal padamu, Hyung. Banyak sekali. Kau harus siap mendengarkan ceritaku, oke? Ingat satu hal lagi Hyung, kita akan bersama untuk selamanya. Appa, Eomma, Jaehyun Hyung, Hwa Young, terimakasih. Aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang. –Cho Kyu Hyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap bersama Jaehyun ya? :'D saya bingung harus buat ending seperti apa. Dan akhirnya ini jalan satu-satunya. Baik Hwa Young dan Si Kembar sama-sama bahagia pada akhirnya. :D Ah, maafkan saya, typo ada di mana2.**

 **.**

 **Selesaaaiii! Yes! Maaf terlambat update. Ada sesuatu yang sedang menganggu pikiran saya :D Saya bingung bikin tulisan sepanjang ini. Mudah-mudahan yang membaca gk ikut bingung ya? Keke! Terimakasih bany** **a** **ak sekali untuk readers yang setia membaca dan mereview FF ini sampai tamat, jeongmal gomaw** **o** **o~ *bow**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Nanakyu, Aabbccddee, kyuhae, ulfah zulfa, angel sparkyu, ApolDes, Wonhaesung Love, rpsckhalways, Ocha, jiahkim, auni, DD elf, phn19, cronos01, ilmah, diahretno, hyunchiki, jihyunelf, Sparkyubum, Kliieff19, gyu1315, kyuli99, dewidossantosleite, Awaelkyu13, MissBabyKyu, septianurmalit1** **(septiaNM13)** **, Desviana407, dewiangel, riana, alifia, Permenkaret, chotysar, Aina97, amanda, 1nt3rb4k, Retnoelf, lydiasimatupang2301, Emon204, hulanchan, wadah, shi can, kiyuh, Lydia Sparkyu Elf, kyuchoco, lily, vha chandra, moonylin, dnaaaaa, Rahma94, hyunnie02, stawberry rae, mmzzaa, love, Mira Haje, siska,** **Citra546, yunacho90,** **dan guest.** **Yang merasa namanya belum di tulis, lapor! ;)**

 **02:46**


End file.
